


Tea Guy

by _woollyhat (woollyhat)



Series: Tea Guy [1]
Category: The Avengers, Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sex, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 27,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woollyhat/pseuds/_woollyhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being who you were, alone and asocial, you were sure to end up as a cat lady.</p><p>Then you met the tea guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tea Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Tom/Reader, romance. Enjoy.

You let out a long sigh and lifted the cup to your lips, delighting in the feeling of the warm china against your cold skin. It was a chilly October day in London: the sky was grey, promising rain, and the wind blew straight through your coat. Therefore, you had decided upon a cup of tea at a cosy little cafe near your flat before going home after a long day of work.

It was Wednesday, which was your favourite day, since you could stay longer at work. You worked as a writer and layout designer for a huge newspaper company, and you loved writing. You often took your work back home and stayed up long preparing tomorrow's page layout if you didn't work on your own stories. Your family used to say you'd married your work.

The cafe was little but business was booming:every table and booth were filled. You, however, were alone in your booth in the corner. You were looking out upon the dimly lit room, which offered a cosy contrast to the grim afternoon. People were chatting and laughing, sipping their tea or coffee, digging into sweet pastries or buns and going through their Facebook feed on their phone or whatever other activity one might normally do at a cafe in the heart of London.

You shifted on the soft red sofa and pulled up your notes from your handbag. You read the latest entry and soon you were absorbed by the writing, switching words and shifting ideas so the information would read better. Therefore, you didn't hear the man standing next to you until he gently nudged your shoulder. You flinched and looked up into a pair of strikingly blue eyes, which seemed to shift in the lights: they were blue now, but as he stepped back and the light fell differently they shimmered green.

"May I sit here?" he asked and gestured towards the table by which you were sitting. You shrugged and returned to your notes, a little irritated over being disturbed; but on the other hand, the cafe was crowded and he only wanted a seat to drink his tea. Earl Grey, you noted by the smell. You refocused on your notes and read them again, crossed some things over absentmindedly but didn't quite know what you were doing. Your gaze travelled towards the man's hands: large with long, slender fingers. They fit perfectly in the dirty fantasies you used to write.

You sighed and shut your notebook, slid it back into your handbag and leaned back, cup in your hand. You had chosen a smooth vanilla tea today to lighten up your mood. As the hot drink ran down your throat your eyes wandered up his lean body, his muscular yet slender arms, the white shirt he was wearing that looked great on his body. His dark blue padded jacket was folded neatly next to him on the sofa.

You let your gaze wander upwards as you sipped your tea. He lifted his cup to his lips as your eyes traced his neck, jaw and cheekbones. You studied his hair for a while: a dark, beautiful brown which faded down to blonde outgrowth—a dye job then—and the way he styled it. Your gaze fell to his eyes.

He was looking at you.

You looked away, feeling your cheeks heat. How long had he watched you size him up and judge him? You had been staring, what if he thought you were rude?

You chanced a glance and found that he was still staring straight into your eyes. You looked into your empty tea cup and swallowed. Just as you were about to cough up an excuse and hurry away he flinched.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry, were I staring? I lost myself in thought, I'm sorry."

You looked at him and nodded.

"It's alright, I... I was staring too. I apologise." you said quickly.

A smile was tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"What were you writing when I came?" he asked, and then added quickly, "If I may ask, that is."

You smiled and pulled your notes up.

"It's just a draft. I write. For a newspaper."

You started gabbling about your work and employers and how you'd rather be a writer than a journalist, how you wanted to really touch people with your words instead of reporting thingsand suddenly you realised how much you'd been talking. You stopped yourself mid-sentence and excused yourself but he only laughed.

"Darling, it is interesting to hear, so please tell me more," he begged. You smiled uncertainly but continued, now telling him about the stories you wrote in your free time, the alternate universes you escaped into. He listened intently, his eyes trained on yours but sometimes flicking towards your lips. His eyes were gleaming in the light.

 _'They're beautiful,'_ you found yourself thinking. Well, they were. As if someone had hidden a universe in them. You could write a _lot_ of stories based on this man's appearance. You wondered how the rest of him looked, if his legs were as muscular as his arms, if he had a six pack or just a little muscle, how often he worked out...

"Darling?"

You jerked and looked at him. He half chuckled, just breathed out but in a laughing way. You smiled shyly and looked down.

 _'Do you have to stare?'_ You scolded yourself as colour rose to your cheeks, your face positively burning with shame.

"Is there something wrong with my shirt?" he asked and you laughed nervously.

"No," you replied, "I'm sorry. My mind wandered away."

He chuckled.

"Seems it does that a lot."

You smiled and nodded. Silence stretched out between you and your eyes travelled over his body again. You wondered how tall he was compared to you.

 _'Say something,'_ your mind urged you. You sighed, what would you say?

"So..." you started and faded out. He lifted his head and his eyes met yours away. You had gained his attention, now you had to continue. Cursing in your head you asked,"So what do you do for a living?"

_'Walk around looking hot, probably. I'd pay to look at that.'_

You had to stop yourself from rolling your eyes. Alright, he looked good. In fact, he looked very good.

 _'Too good for me?'_ you asked yourself. You were hopeless in love, had never succeeded in the past. You weren't ugly, no, you looked good…but you didn't match him and probably wouldn’t, not in a million years. Besides, a guy like him would surely be taken. But if not...

 _'As if he'd date you,'_ your mind taunted you.

"You don't know who I am?" he asked and then immediately apologised. "I'm sorry, that was rude of me. I'm used to being recognised wherever I go. Oh god, that sounds even worse-"

You couldn't stop yourself; you laughed. Or giggled, you didn't know. He looked so sweet when he was correcting himself. He smiled sheepishly as you said:

"It's okay, I suppose you do get used to it. I actually do not know who you are, I'm sorry."

Now you wondered. What if you'd seen him somewhere in a movie? Damn, that would be awkward!

"The name's Tom Hiddleston," he said and smiled. "I suppose most people recognise me as Loki..."

He continued talking about Marvel but you only listened half-heartedly. _Loki._

You saw it now. His face was exactly the same, just his hair was differently coloured and shorter and he had a stubble while Loki was clean shaven. You smiled as you recognised his eyebrows.

 _'Seriously?'_ you asked yourself. _'His fucking eyebrows?'_

You were a big fan of Marvel and had a huge comic collection at home, and you had seen the latest movies, but you hadn't laid any time on the actors and actresses- instead you sat at home discussing the comics compared to the books with other nerds online. He chuckled as he realised you were lost in thought again and waved his hand in front of your eyes. You jumped and he threw his head back in an adorable laugh. It sounded like "ehehe" and went straight to your heart.

"You're so cute when you do that," he said and your heart skipped a beat. Cute?

Your mind started to protest but you were already smiling widely. He smiled back and suddenly his shin made contact with yours. He had your left leg stuck between his own, the fabrics of your jeans rubbing together. He was still looking into your eyes and acted like nothing was happening under the table, like your knees didn't almost touch. Somehow, you felt he was leg flirting with you.

_'Leg flirting? Seriously?'_

You wanted to sigh at your own word choice, but explained to yourself for the thousandth time that you didn't know flirting or dating, you spent too much time in front of the computer. Perhaps this was something people did.

"So what's your name?" he asked with a smile. You smiled and told him, now returning his "leg flirts". You saw the corner of his mouth twitching. Everything else seemed to fade when he looked at you like that. Suddenly you didn't hear the baby crying or chatting or beeping of phones, only his smooth and deep voice. You could only imagine what that could sound like in bed, and your imaginations were _hot_.

 _'Wait, wait, aren't we jumping the gun here? Are you sure he would even want someone like you? Aren't, like, all the big actors married? Do you seriously expect YOURSELF to have a chance with HIM?'_ your mind asked and you resisted the urge to slap yourself.

"That's a lovely name," he said. You thanked him, still staring into those beautiful eyes. There was something in them, and his lips were curling into a smirk. He finished his tea and looked at the clock.

"It seems I must go," he said and looked genuinely sad. "It was nice to meet you. I'd love to talk to you another day."

 _'ASK FOR HIS NUMBER!'_ you were screaming to yourself but the words never made it past your lips. You needn't ask, though, for he continued:

"How about same place, same time, tomorrow?"

You smiled and nodded. As soon as he had pulled his jacket on and left the cafe it seemed the day got a little darker again, the sun hid behind a cloud and your smile faded. You couldn't wait till tomorrow.


	2. Second date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, the thrill..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two :3 I'll post every Wednesday from now on! :D
> 
> Please, leave feedback in the comments section. It only takes a minute and anyone can comment- good and bad feedback, I want everything. Thank you<3
> 
> An unbelievable amount of kudos already, thank you so much <3

You were laying on your bed, head on your soft pillow, eyes closed.

Ever since you met Tom, his picture had been glued to your eyes.  Whenever you closed your eyes, you saw him, smiling that adorable smile at you. If you concentrated, you could hear his voice repeat your name, tell you it's cute. You blushed when thinking of the "leg flirting".

Your room was dark. You had rolled down the blinds to keep the bright day out while you took a nap in your queen size bed, but Tom had kept you awake. You couldn't stop imagining what it would be like to have him there in that moment, rest your head on his shoulder, feel his fingers on your skin...

The imaginations soon evolved into something dirty  and you had to stop yourself before you rushed off to your second "date" with nothing but sex on your mind.

Not that you'd ever had it; who would want to sleep with the nerdy girl who stuck to herself throughout school, who they forgot to invite to the parties, who they didn't recognise a year after graduation?

_'Why would Tom want to do you if he could have any girl in the world with those looks?'_

You sighed. You were too much of a loner. You'd never kissed someone, never even held a hand. Who said Tom would want to do it with you? Tom, who looked like a god, Tom, whose smile could make anybody happy, Tom, the eternal well-doer... He was down-to-earth and smart, sexy, famous, anything you weren't. There was no chance he wanted to be more than friends.

Maybe the leg flirting wasn't flirting.

You sighed and glanced at the clock. Might as well get over there, you thought. You had ten minutes and it was a five minute walk away, but being a little early wouldn't hurt.

You jumped up and pulled at your grey t-shirt to make it straight, pulled a black leather jacket on and went for the door. Dark jeans accompanied the jacket and your favourite black sneakers with laces in different colours were waiting by the door. You'd made them yourself, bought a pair of sneakers and different coloured laces and then laced your own shoes. Unique and good-looking, or at least you thought so.

You glanced at yourself in the mirror by the shoe stand before leaving. You were pretty today. You tested a few smiles and "Hi, Tom"'s before leaving. You looked like a maniac, but it had to do.

The weather was better today, the sun shone for once and the sky was more blue than grey. You kept a smile on your lips and looked around in case you might see from where he comes when he enters the cafe, but you didn't see him.

Now, that might be a bit stalkerish, but in fact, you already knew where he lived. You had googled him yesterday and through some searching found the area where he lived and with pure logic (and a few YouTube videos) pinned it down to only a block. Moahaha.

When you pulled the door open a bell rang and Tom spun around to see who was coming. He smiled when he saw you and you smiled back, hoping you didn't look like a maniac. He was sitting in the same booth in the corner, with his back to the door like yesterday. When you approached, he hopped aside, obviously meaning for you to sit next to him, but you sat down on the other side of the table before giving his action a thought and mentally slapping yourself. He smiled at you and hopped back, but the disappointment showed in his eyes.

"I didn't order anything yet," he said and you nodded. This felt a bit weird, actually. You looked out over the room to clear your thoughts. This was good, you were with Tom. Tom was good.

The cafe wasn't as busy today, but not empty. There were a few couples, mums with children, elderly people and loners, like you were. Used to be, you corrected yourself. Today, you were with Tom. Old music poured out of speakers hanging on the walls and a smell of coffee hung over the place. You loved it. You smiled and looked back at Tom who was, once again, staring at you. You arched an eyebrow with a smile.

"Oh," he said and jumped. "I'm sorry, I was staring again. You look great today."

You blushed and looked away for a moment but returned the compliment. He did look good; more casual than yesterday, now with jeans and a white t-shirt. His hair was a little wet, you noticed. You guessed he'd just showered but asked anyway, to make conversation.

"I'm sorry," he chuckled. "I came home only fifteen minutes before we were supposed to meet. Long day at work, I suppose yours are worse than mine, but sometimes they're exhausting. We did the same scene a hundred times, I swear. I beat the world record in showering quickly today," he joked and you laughed. Damn, he was cute with his hair like that, not all fixed. Adorable.

 _'Adorable,'_ your mind mocked you. _'You describe a man with the word "adorable"? Puppies are adorable! Men are handsome!'_

You sighed at your thoughts and Tom asked what was wrong.

"Nothing," you replied. "Don't worry, I just have a lot on my mind like always."

He smiled at you and asked what you'd like to drink. Today you picked a cup of Earl Grey and a muffin for the sake of it, and he left before you realised he was planning to pay for your food.

You jumped out of your seat and hurried over to him in the line.

"You don't have to pay for me, Tom," you said and he chuckled.

"But I want to," he smiled and somewhere deep inside of you your mind was screaming at you to go back to your seat and let _Thomas fucking Hiddleston_ buy you tea but that was too far down, you didn't notice it. Instead, you protested and insisted to pay for yourself. He only chuckled and pulled you into the line in front of him, gaining a sour look from the woman behind him. He stood close to you, so close you could feel the warmth of his body against your back. Your right hand, by which he had taken you, was warm from his touch. You found yourself wishing you could hold his hand again.

When you had both gotten your things you returned to your booth. You blushed when you realised you'd left his jacket and black bag unattended. When he sat down he hopped aside again, but you sat down in your old seat before noticing. You blushed even more. Damn, you sucked at love.

You sipped your tea and let out a satisfied sigh. After work, you had gone straight home instead of stopping by here, so you hadn't had your afternoon tea yet. You divided the day into tea-drinking; morning tea, work tea, lunch tea, work tea, afternoon tea, and evening tea. There was night tea, too, but that was only on those few occasions when you woke up in the middle of the night, which you only did when you were sick, which you close to never were.

"Long day?" asked Tom and you nodded. You gulped down some tea and explained,

"Only boring tasks at work, fact texts, had to rework some things the new guy did... No time for my writing."

You dug into your muffin as the conversation went on, from work to free time to interests to family to childhood... You seemed to talk forever, and as always you did most of the talking while Tom only got to sneak in a few words every now and then. He didn't seem irritated, though; a rather amused smile was on his lips the whole time. At last it was late and you both had to go. He pulled his jacket on and, glancing out, cursed the weather; it had started raining again. You sighed. It was only a five minute walk to your apartment, but still, that's five minutes in the rain.

"How do you get home?" asked Tom.

"I'll walk, I live only a few minutes away," you replied and he frowned. You wondered if he was searching for a way to make you come home with him or a way to offer protection against the rain. He opened his mouth but you beat him to it;

"It's just around the corner, I'll be fine. I need a shower anyway," you lied. Truth was you'd showered before going to the cafe, wanting to make a good impression by not smelling like a pig, but you wouldn't die from showering again. He nodded and thanked you for your company before turning to leave, but after a few steps he turned and asked;

"May I have your number?"


	3. Pay your own popcorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom takes you to the movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys  
> This has received a lot of love after only two chapters! I'm insanely happy, thank you!
> 
> I don't have anything else to say except thank you<3
> 
> Now, enjoy chapter 3.

The next day after work you went to the cafe to have your usual tea, hoping to meet Tom again. You'd given him your number yesterday but he hadn't called or texted you- of course, he might've been busy. Maybe he'd call now.

It was Friday, so you left work early, and he probably wasn't done filming yet. He played a rather big role in the movie they were filming. You were pretty excited to see it when it reached the public.

Since it was only four o'clock there were barely any customers at the cafe; most people worked until five. You sat in the corner with a cup of Earl Grey and went through some notes for the story you were writing at home. Your thoughts often ran away with you during boring parts of work and you ended up getting a great idea that you had to write down, and today had provided you with plenty.

You muttered a little to yourself while sipping your tea and, hoping it would be Tom, looking up every time the clock rang as the door opened, but he didn't show up.

At last, you'd been sitting there for an hour. You stuck your tongue out at a kid who was staring at you and when he turned away you stuffed your notes into your handbag and were about to leave when your phone beeped. On the screen was a text message from number you didn't recognise.

_Hello, darling, it's Tom. Want to go watch a movie tonight?_

You heart skipped a beat. Yes, yes, of course you did! You smiled and replied,

_I'd love to, when and where and what movie?_

While waiting for his reply you added his number as a contact named "Tea Guy". You had funny names for all your contacts, for example your mum was "Master Ovary" and your dad "Master Testicle". "Tea Guy" was actually a rather nice name compared to the things in your contact book.

While you were getting up, Tom sent you the details and suggested an action movie. You replied positively and asked for a time to meet up.

_In an hour outside the cinema?_

You frowned, only one hour to get there. You'd make it but you had to hurry. While walking towards the exit you replied,

_Cool, see you there!_

And then you hurried home.

You unlocked the door and stepped in while pulling the keys out of the lock in one motion. Whipping around, you threw the keys on a little table by the door, above which the mirror hung, and glanced at yourself in the mirror. You cursed; you needed a shower.

You stripped on your way to the shower, perhaps a bit more effective than sexy, but nobody was watching anyway. Throwing your bra off, you started the water and ripped out some makeup while it was getting warm.

After beating Tom's record in quick showering you blew the dust off one of the mascaras and eyed it suspiciously.

_'Are you expecting me to know how to put it on?'_ your mind asked and you had to admit it had a point. Damn, you were crazy. You left the makeup in the bathroom and hurried to your bedroom where you pulled out some nice clothes and even a dress which you hadn't known you owned until now.

"What the fuck?" you asked yourself loudly while rummaging through the drawers with clothes and finding nothing acceptable.

_'What if he comes there all dressed up and I show up in jeans?'_ you thought to yourself and glanced at the dress. You hadn't worn a dress in years and weren't planning to anytime soon. Damn, he'd better be good if you're wearing a dress for him...

At last, you settled for a pair of pale, tight jeans and a white t-shirt, hoping it didn't look too sloppy. You chose the sexiest underwear you owned _in case of_ and nodded to yourself in front of the mirror.

And now you had fifteen minutes to do a twenty minute drive. You cursed and threw a white jacket on while stepping into your sneakers and running out, only to return seconds later for your car keys, cursing loudly while you ran up the stairs.

You lived on the first floor of a three floor building and the stairs were faster than the elevator, but they were exhausting. You were panting when you finally got into your little red Mini Cooper, a present from Master Testicle, and started it. You left the parking lot with a roar and raced through London.

After parking nearby and half running to the cinema, you found Tom nervously waiting outside. Thankfully, he wasn't dressed up; jeans and a blue shirt. You found yourself longing to rip that shirt off and ignored your sexy fantasies while scolding your sex drive.

"Hello," you greeted him and he smiled.

"You're late."

You swallowed and looked at your clock.

"Only a few minutes, right...?"

He laughed.

"Yes, only a few minutes, but after yesterday I got the impression that you were quite good at keeping time."

You smiled nervously.

"Depends how much time I have, today I was in a hurry," you explained. "I broke your record in fast showering."

He laughed that "ehehe" laugh and suggested you walk in. You agreed and you both entered the cinema. To your surprise, he'd already bought you a ticket, and when you insisted on paying him back he refused. At last, you gave up, but you paid your own popcorn.

The movie was great. While walking out of the cinema, you and Tom had a wild discussion about the hero, which led to talk about other heroes, and that couldn't possibly lead anywhere but to the Avengers, and who plays the villain in that movie?

You went for a walk in the moonlight while discussing Marvel and you talked about your comic collection at home. Tom mentioned that it would be interesting to see it sometime, and when you agreed you realised that meant he would come home to you. The plain thought made your knees shake; Tom Hiddleston in your apartment? It was about as impossible as... something impossible.

Tom walked with long strides which you had to fight to keep up with; his legs were much longer than yours. You only reached his chin in height. He seemed not to notice how you were almost jogging to keep up with him.

At last, you had to beg him to slow down and he excused himself.

"I'm sorry, darling, I didn't think, I'm sorry, I'll slow down..."

You laughed.

"Don't say sorry, it's alright, just don't run away from me," you joked and he laughed.

You walked into a park and continued in silence for a while. He walked slower now and had his hands in his pockets, pondering something, if you judged the frown on his face correctly.

Then again, you weren't good at reading people.

Suddenly, he stopped and turned to you.

"How about Sunday, 8 o'clock at Berners Tavern?"

You swallowed. That was a fine restaurant, one of the finer of London's, and way out of your league.

"I can't afford that," you admitted quietly and looked down. He chuckled that breathing laugh again and lifted your chin with a gentle movement. His warm hand left your cheek to rest on your hip as he moved closer.

"I'll pay," he said quietly. You heart was pounding in your ears; he was so close. If you wanted to you could kiss him.

_If_ you wanted to? Of course you did! But you didn't know how to kiss! What if he wanted more after that? What if-

"Darling? Is that alright?"

You could feel his breath hit your lips, that's how close you were. You swallowed and nodded in response.

"I'll make it up to you somehow," you said and started searching for a good way to repay a dinner at such a restaurant. What he said next made your heart jump.

"Your company is enough, love." 


	4. Your company is enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom enjoys your company far more than you would ever guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS
> 
> I'm so goddamn sorry, okay?  
> I suck at telling you what I'm doing xD   
> Here it is:  
> I was in London. I was there Monday-Friday and had no access to my computer or the internet, meaning I couldn't update, meaning you guys were left wondering ;_;
> 
> I'm sorry :( 
> 
> But, on the other hand, you'll get two chapters with only three days between them instead of seven ;) And visiting London will really help me in writing :3
> 
> I made a plan for letting you people know what happens around me! I'll let you know everything -whenever I post a new chapter, get an idea, finish a chapter, if I can't post, delays, updates, everything- on my twitter! Feel free to follow me (@heyeiar) :3 I'll also post sneak peeks and exclusive stuff (just because I caaan)
> 
> So head over to twitter or paste this into your url/address bar: www.twitter.com/heyeiar
> 
> So now you guys can never complain about late updates etc because it's on twitterrrrrrrr
> 
> Have a nice weekend<3

You shouted at yourself and threw a shirt at your clock. You had half an hour to get dressed and get to Berners Tavern, and you didn't even know where it was! You were going to be late again!

You were running around naked rummaging around in your chest of drawers and wardrobes. The dress you had wasn't nearly fine enough to fit at Berners Tavern, and Tom was sure to show up in a suit. You screamed again and lifted the shirt from the alarm clock at your bedside table.

25 minutes.

With a sigh, you looked around. Maybe you could look acceptable without a dress.

But how? You owned nothing but jeans!

_'So jeans it is.'_ your mind stated.

_'Hell no,'_ you replied. _'I'm not going to embarrass myself again!'_

_'Do you have a fucking choice?'_

"I don't have a FUCKING CHOICE!" you screamed out and pulled on a pair of dark jeans. You found a green tunic and matched it with a brown belt around your waist.

_'Acceptable,'_ your mind judged.

_'Close enough?'_

_'Acceptable.'_

You sighed and grabbed your phone and purse. Maybe if you split the note you could help pay him.

_'It's a date, you idiot, let him pay,'_ your mind instructed you.

_'Who said it's a date?'_

_'I did, now leave the purse!'_

You threw the purse on the bed and left your bedroom looking like a bomb site. You hoped you wouldn't take Tom home today; if anything was embarrassing, taking a guy home to _this_ was.

You grabbed your white coat and hung it over your arm while hurrying down to your car, this time remembering the keys. You started your car with a roar and glanced at the clock on the dashboard.

Fifteen minutes!

You raced through London yet again, wondering how you'd both survived and escaped the police last time, and parked by the curb. You were unsure whether parking there was allowed, but others had parked there too, so you hoped it was alright. A black Jaguar was parked in front of you and your Mini Cooper looked horribly misplaced.

You glanced at the clock on your phone. Eight o'clock sharp. You'd made it. So where was Tom?

Was he inside?

Just then, the door opened and Tom stepped out.

"Hello, darling," he said and hugged you swiftly. You froze; he was hugging you. Damn.

When he'd let go, he explained that he'd waited just inside the door to escape the cold winds blowing through the city. A waiter led you to your table and Tom complimented your clothing.

"It's nothing..." you mumbled and looked around at the ladies in expensive dresses and coats before your gaze landed on the suit Tom was wearing. You were a pig in a bird's nest.

"No, you're beautiful," Tom protested and you felt your cheeks heat. Tom Hiddleston was _complimenting_ you, saying you were beautiful. _Tom Hiddleston_.

Your food arrived and you led a conversation while eating. You had chosen a pasta dish and he had meat. Both plates smelled amazing, and the food tasted great too, but you had trouble concentrating on it with other guests throwing judging looks your way.

You hadn't put on any makeup today either, in fear of looking horrible instead of pretty, and all the other guests were more makeup than human. Their dresses made your tunic look like garbage.

The smell of all the food and spices was rather nice. There was no music, like in the cafe, but instead the voices of all the people talking and the clinking of cutlery and plates created a pleasing atmosphere. You could definitely go back more often- if you won the lottery, that is.

When you were both done, Tom suggested dessert. You bit your lip, pondering. That would be even more to pay, and you didn't know if you could afford that with the little money you'd brought.

"We can just go for an ice cream somewhere else if you want," he said when he saw your hesitation. You nodded slowly and he called for the bill.

_'Okay, this is it. Tell him you want to split the note.'_

"Tom..." you began and he looked at you, one eyebrow high. You swallowed.

"I... Can we split the note?" you asked and he chuckled.

"Actually, no. I want to pay for you, sweetheart, I can afford it. Trust me."

You protested and he laughed.

"You're so... peculiar, almost," he said. "Not in a bad way, but you're different. Anybody else would love to have me pay their food, but not you."

You grimaced.

"It's not more than fair that I pay for myself..." you muttered and he chuckled again.

"It's not more than fair that I repay for being blessed with your company for four days," he said and winked. Your heart jumped up into your throat.

"I- I'm not..." you started and he shook his head.

"You're funny, smart and beautiful, caring and intelligent. You always have something to say and your stories are interesting. Being in your company is worth more than money. So I'm happy to pay for a dinner."

You stared at him. Had he just said that? Your heart, which had recently been in your throat, was now back in your chest, thumping quickly and so hard it felt like it was going to jump out of your chest.

"What..." you mumbled, dumbfounded. What was that...?

He only smiled and paid for your food before taking your hand and leading you out of the restaurant. It was dark outside and rather cold, but your coat would hopefully keep you warm. Tom didn't seem to mind.

You ended up at an ice cream stand in a park which was closing when you got there. The owner grumpily served you ice cream before shutting the stand and hurrying away before you could buy anything more. You and Tom were alone in the park and you wondered if there was going to be a kiss today. After all, you'd been so close last time.

You were talking about writing today. Tom was very interested in your writing and asked if he could, perhaps, read some of it one day. You answered positively, butterflies fluttering around in your stomach as you imagined him showing your work to someone who could make you famous.

But something was gnawing at the back of your mind while you walked hand in hand through the silent park. At last, you had to ask.

"Tom?"

"Mhm?"

"What did you mean by... By the things you said at the restaurant?"

He chuckled lowly and, turning to you, pulled you close. Your lips were almost touching. He looked into your eyes and smiled.

"It means that I'd love to see you again tomorrow."

 


	5. Total mistrust in tea-making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom asks you to come over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alrightie guys
> 
> I like this chapter a lot, and I can't wait to hear what you people think! 
> 
> Please, leave a comment with your thoughts, it only takes a moment and everyone can comment (even guests).
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos, guys, it's more than I deserve<3

It was Wednesday. Your clock showed 18:31 and the cafe was busy as usual.You sipped your tea and looked out over the people sitting by the tables, searching for Tom. You hadn't talked to him since Sunday; he hadn't contacted you and you were too shy to contact him.

The old 60's music streamed out of the speakers and the smell of tea and freshly baked croissants hung in the air, inviting you to close your eyes and let imagination run away with you, which you often did when you had a lot on your mind. You leaned back and swallowed a gulp of hot, strong tea, and just as you had closed your eyes your phone rang.

Your ringtone was the theme of Harry Potter. You quickly grabbed your phone and answered, avoiding the searching eyes of the people sitting around you.

"Hello?"

"Hi, darling, it's Tom."

You smiled a little. Finally.

"Haven't heard from you for a few days," you said and could hear his low chuckle.

"I'm sorry, I've had lots to do. I just wanted to hear your voice."

The last sentence made you warm and you smiled widely.

"It's alright. How are you?" you asked, trying to bring up the courage to ask him out.

"I'm fine, just tired. I was thinking maybe I could come over? We could look through that comic collection of yours and perhaps watch a movie."

You swallowed. Tom wanted to come home to you. Your apartment was still a mess; you hadn't tidied up well after Sunday and there were dishes to be done and dust all over the place, tea mugs everywhere, you had folders with notes spread across the kitchen table...

"My apartment is a mess..." you began and bit your lip. Now he'd call it off...

"Oh... Well, so is mine, but I suppose I can tidy up a bit if you'd rather come over here."

You swallowed.

"Only if it's okay... I can help you clean if you want."

He laughed.

"Darling, cleaning my apartment is the least I can do for you. Be here in an hour."

He gave you his address and you ended the call with a smile. You were seeing him again, in an hour...

IN AN HOUR!

You had to go home and shower and get dressed and go to his apartment and what if you couldn't find a parking spot—

_'Calm down, you know where he lives, you have a five minute walk to home and you can shower quickly. It's no special event, so you don't need to look all fancy. You can do it.'_

You sighed and got up, downing the last of your tea. You hurried home and showered, dressed up in a similar outfit to the one you'd worn to the cinema and left the house with thirty minutes to go.

This time, you didn't drive at the speed of light, and you reached Tom's apartment five minutes before he expected you. With a satisfied smile on your face, you took the elevator to his floor and knocked on his door. You heard a muffled "come in" and pushed the door open slowly.

His apartment mirrored him: light furniture, simply but tastefully decorated. You hung your jacket on a coat rack to your right and stepped out of your sneakers.

The whole apartment smelled of him. You breathed deeply and smiled as his masculine scent mixed with some kind of cologne filled your lungs.

There was a low, grey sofa in the living room which faced a huge flat screen TV. Below the TV, there were several drawers with what must be movies. A bookshelf was against the far wall next to an entrance to a kitchen, which lay beside a closed door. You guessed it was his bedroom, since the bathroom was the room to your left, judged by the smell of deodorant that sneaked out from the behind closed door.

The door opened and Tom stepped out, wearing only a towel. You heart jumped up to your throat again.

"I'm sorry," he said and smiled when he saw your face. You realised you were staring at his torso and looked away with an apologetic cough. "I was, as you know, in a hurry."

You smiled and apologised yourself for being early and he waved it away with one of his big hands.

"Just let me get dressed," he said with a look that said he clearly knew you'd rather he walked around like that. "Make yourself at home."

You smiled and nodded before sitting down on the sofa and following him with your eyes. His whole body screamed of sex: his arms and legs, long and muscular, his six pack, his hips, the way the towel bulged out by his crotch... You shivered as dirty fantasies made their way into your mind.

Normally, you'd be rather comfortable in other people's homes, but today you felt like only moving could destroy something, and you didn't want to embarrass yourself in front of Tom. Despite that, your curiosity won the battle when you spotted some framed photos in the bookshelf. You got up and walked over there to inspect them.

Tom and his family, Tom in Africa with UNICEF, a photo of the Avengers in costume and out, Tom and Chris Hemsworth... There was also a photo of Tom and a woman you had never seen before. She was shorter than him but just as pretty and he had his arm around her. Your stomach sank, did he have a girlfriend?

"Interesting?"

Tom's low voice in your ear made you jump. He'd sneaked up behind you and as you stepped back from the bookshelf you walked straight into his arms. He embraced you from behind and bent his neck so that his lips were dangerously close to your ear.

"Want to see more?"

"Of what?" you asked, breathless. The way he held you... His warm chest against your back, his wet hair tickling your neck, his arms around your body... Your heart was pounding against your chest so loudly Tom could surely hear it. He chuckled quietly.

"More photos. You seem interested. Or perhaps you want to watch a movie?"

You swallowed and your mind screamed at you to ask about the girl in the photo. You drew a shivering breath.

"Who's she?"

You pointed at the girl next to Tom and you could almost feel his smile.

"My sister, Emma. She's not in the other photo, so I let her have her own frame."

You released a breath you hadn't know you were holding and he chuckled.

"What, you thought I had a girlfriend?"

You turned in his embrace with a smirk.

"Yes. You look like a god, of course you'd have a girlfriend."

He threw his head back and laughed and you couldn't help yourself, you laughed too. You leaned against his chest while laughing and felt his body shake with laughter. At last, you managed to take a deep breath and calmed down and he did the same. He smiled and looked at you while letting his arms sneak around your body again. He pulled you against him.

"I don't look like a god."

"Yes, you do!" you protested and he chuckled.

"I'm not half as good-looking as you are."

You stared at him in distrust.

"Me, good-looking? I'm sorry, sir, you must've called the wrong number."

This caused him to, once again, break down in uncontrollable laughter and he had to sit down on the sofa to calm down. You sat down next to him while he still shook with muffled laughing. Then, he adopted a serious face.

"Honestly, though. You look great, sweetheart. I'm nothing compared to you."

You gave him the same disbelieving look and he chuckled and pulled you closer.

"You do, trust me," he said. "Tea?"

You smiled and nodded and he stood. You followed and he rolled his eyes, muttering something about "total mistrust in tea-making" and you laughed.

"Maybe I just don't want to be a spoiled brat who has everything made for her?" you asked and he laughed.

"But I want to make it for you."

"But I've never had anyone make things for me, it's weird," you protested.

"Never?" he asked. "Not even when you were too little to make your own food?"

You rolled your eyes and he laughed as he opened a cupboard.

"That's all I have, pick one."

He started to get water and you smirked.

"But if I want to pick two?"

He laughed.

"I've never tried that, let's do it. I want the orange and raspberry."

"Bad combo," you said and smacked your tongue. He chuckled.

"What would you have, then?"

You looked around and realised he didn't have much else. There was raspberry, orange and Earl Grey. Well, fuck.

"Uuh..." you began and he laughed. You stuck your tongue out at him and picked the orange and Earl Grey, hoping his would taste worse than yours.

He was already pouring water into two light blue mugs and you gave him his tea bags. He dipped them into his mug and sat down. You sat down next to him and put your own bags in your mug.

"Alright..." he said when the tea seemed drinkable and you answered with a faint "yeah".

You both lifted your mugs to your lips and drank. Your tea was actually rather okay, but too much orange for your taste. You wrinkled your nose and put the mug with the steaming water down. He did the same and looked at you with a smirk.

"How was it?"

"Acceptable," you replied and swallowed down the bitter aftertaste.

"May I taste it? You can taste mine."

You nodded and pushed your mug across the table before taking his and bringing it to your lips. His tea tasted more of raspberry. Actually, almost no orange at all...

"You cheated!" you yelled when you saw that one of his teabags was barely wet. The sneaky little...

He started laughing with tea in his mouth and you laughed at his face when he tried to swallow. At last, he regained air to his lungs and broke out in his "ehehe" again and you couldn't resist. You leaned back in your chair and laughed as well.

"You little cheater..." you muttered and he chuckled.

"At least mine didn't taste bad..."

You stuck your tongue out at him again and he laughed.

"Let's pour these out and make some real tea, what say you?"

You nodded and a while later you were both sitting on the sofa, steaming mugs in your hands but now with Earl Grey in, watching a talk show. You were at an acceptable distance, but your body was aching to be against his again. You suppressed the arousal you felt when remembering him in only a towel.

He stretched his arms and when they came back down he laid his arm around you and pulled you closer. You welcomed the warmth of his body and leaned against his shoulder. He was sitting with his legs spread and your eyes landed on the bulge in his jeans. You swallowed.

"It's half past ten, darling. Don't you have work tomorrow?"

You frowned and looked at him.

"I do..."

You didn't want to leave his warm embrace. You cursed in your head; if only you had dared snuggle up next to him before...

"So..." he started. You could sense that he was trying to say something so you were quiet, looking into his gleaming eyes.

"Do you go home or do you want to sleep over...?"

You raised your eyebrows a little and then frowned. Yes, yes, you did, you wanted to sleep next to him and wake up in his arms. You sighed.

"You don't have to, just, it's late, and it's quite the drive to your place—" he explained and you nodded.

"But I should go home," you said. Your mind scolded you while you broke free of his embrace. "I don't have any clothes or anything here and all my notes are at home anyway."

He nodded, disappointment etched into his features. A lump formed in your stomach.

"I'm sorry... another day."

He nodded and got up to follow you to the door. Before you left, he hugged you tightly.

"Friday?" he asked. You smiled and looked up at him.

"Definitely." 


	6. Quite an interesting date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was, indeed, quite an interesting day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear  
> I don't know how to do this, guys
> 
> Yesterday, my whole life changed. My girlfriend broke up with me, and it was horrible, it was cruel, it was painful as fuck. 
> 
> And it took the will to live out of me. I'm putting writing on ice for a while. I won't create anything worthy of posting on here when I feel like this.
> 
> I'm just warning you guys that you'll have to wait for your sequels- that goes for both Fear and Tea Guy. Since Tea Guy is a complete work it won't be affected, but neither sequel is finished, meaning you might have to wait for longer than expected.
> 
> I'm incredibly sorry for this, but I never planned to lose her, did I? I never planned to be so depressed, either. I do my best and thank you guys for being patient with me.
> 
> Follow my twitter for news- https://twitter.com/heyeiar or search for heyeiar

"Hey!"

You looked up from your notes and glanced at the clock before meeting your boss's eyes. Five minutes until you could rush straight into Tom's arms, as he would be waiting with his car outside the building you worked in. Come to think of it, he was probably already there.

"I know you've been doing great today, but since Anne called in sick I was wondering if you could do these?" your boss asked and dropped a few papers on your desk. You looked through the material and sighed.

"I came in half an hour early and I have a date, please, can't someone else do it?"

Your boss lifted an eyebrow.

"You're the one who does it best, and faster than anybody else. Come on, we all want our Friday afternoons..."

"So do I!" you protested and your boss made the "I'll fire you if you don't do this" face and you sighed.

"At least let me tell my date I'll be late..." you muttered and your boss nodded and walked away, her hips swinging from side to side. You hated her, but had no choice but to live with her. Without her, you'd be living on the streets. You took a deep breath and sent Tom a text.

_My boss just dropped another hour's worth of work on my desk. :(_

The answer came immediately.

_Can I come up?_

You looked around. Your desk was in a corner, far from your boss's office. If you could sneak Tom past the grumpy old hag you he could help you and keep you company.

_Alright, I'll meet you by the elevator. Seventh floor. Mission avoid-bitchy-bosses initiated._

_Okay!_

You sneaked out to the elevator and came there just as it dinged and the doors opened. You hugged Tom tightly and he hugged you back.

"I've missed you," he mumbled.

"I've missed you too," you replied and pulled him into the office. You looked around and made sure nobody who would alert your boss saw you before sneaking across the room to your desk with Tom. You stole a chair from Anne's desk and came back to find Tom in yours, a grin on his face. You rolled your eyes and sat down next to him.

"How are you?" he asked while you started correcting Anne's work and checking facts.

"Good," you mumbled and muttered, "unconscious and dead are two entirely different things, Anne..."

He chuckled and asked if he may use your computer. You nodded and hummed while finishing the first page. Tom was reading the newspaper online.

"Really?" you asked and he laughed.

"But it's interesting!"

"You know," you started and had to hold in a laugh. "I'll probably be punished for surfing on a rival's webpage from my work computer."

He laughed and entered another website while you shook your head and returned to the work.

When you were finally done, Tom was playing with your highlighters.

"Ready to go?" you asked and he nodded and got up.

"Quite an interesting date," he joked and you laughed.

"I'm sorry," you said. "I didn't have a choice, she would've fired me, the old hag."

You dropped the papers on Anne's desk and walked through the now empty office hand in hand with Tom.

When you had both jumped into his car, a black Jaguar, he looked at you.

"Where do you want to go?"

You bit your lip.

"Out, or to my place, or yours?" he continued.

"Yeah," you said. "I'm not sure. My apartment still looks crazy, I don't have time to clean on weekdays..."

Truth was you'd been too lazy yesterday. You had laid on your bed fantasising about Tom all evening.

He smirked and mocked you,

"I'll help you clean if you want..."

You rolled you eyes and he laughed.

"It's not that bad," you said, "But be ready for a mess."

"It's probably nothing," he said and started the car.

When you came home, you excused the mess and kicked your shoes off to hurry into the kitchen and clear the table. You then rushed into your bedroom to dump all clothes lying across the room in the wardrobe and make your bed before hurrying out and running straight into him in the doorway.

He chuckled and put his arms around you while you resisted the urge to bury your nose in his chest and breathe his scent through his white t-shirt.

"Calm down, sweetheart, I'm not the president," he smirked and you smiled faintly.

"But it's a mess..."

"It's nothing. We've already cleared most of it."

You glanced at the coffee table by your sofa. He'd taken away the tea mugs and put the papers and magazines in neat piles.

"Tom..."

He shushed you.

"It was my pleasure. Now, what do you want to do?"

_'You know what I want,'_ you thought and looked into his eyes. You wanted his lips against yours, his body, his touch...

"Darling?"

You flinched and he chuckled.

"How about we look at your comic collection? I really want to see it. In fact, it could help me portray Loki in the best way, if you have any comics with him."

"They're in the basement," you explained and pulled him with you towards the door. You stuck your feet into a pair of crocs and he put on his own shoes before following you out.

In the elevator, you turned to him. You'd remembered something; the reason why you never ventured down into the dark basement.

"Scared of rats?" you asked.

He lifted an eyebrow and smirked while shaking his head.

"You?"

You didn't answer. Yes, you were. Every time you went down to the basement to get something in your sparsely used storage room you brought a flashlight that weighed a few kilos in case you needed to beat the shit out of one. You scolded yourself for forgetting it in the hurry to hold Tom's hand.

You held his hand in yours while unlocking the door to the basement and stepping in. The automatic lights took a few seconds to start and you squeezed Tom's hand hard. He hugged you from behind and somehow it made you feel safer.

The door swung shut behind you as the basement was flooded with light and you started walking through the corridors, looking for your door. When you found it, you swallowed and grabbed Tom's hand tightly again; the lights in your storage were broken and you didn't dare fix them. It meant you'd be alone in the dark with the rats. He chuckled lowly and squeezed your hand when you opened the door.

You stood next to the doorway, not in it, in case a rat was in there, but you saw nothing when you glanced into the dark room.

"Those boxes," you said quietly and pointed and he chuckled. He pressed the light switch and nothing happened.

"They're broken," you explained and he "aha"-ed and stepped in. He lifted a box and carried it out.

"You okay?" he asked and you nodded. Come on, you told yourself. He's here. You can do it.

You followed him in and helped him carry the other two boxes out before slamming the door shut behind you. You shivered as you thought you heard something shuffling around in the dark corridors. Tom hugged you from behind again and whispered in your ear,

"It's alright, darling, I won't let anything happen to you."

You swallowed your fear and nodded, leaning back into his embrace. You'd never dared go down here without him.

You carried one box each out to the elevator and Tom offered to go back alone for the last one. You swallowed.

"No, I'll go with you-"

"Darling," he said and laid his hands on your shoulders, looking into your eyes. "You're scared as hell of those rats."

You nodded and said,

"But I don't want you to go alone..."

"Hold the elevator and I'll be back soon, sweetheart. Okay? I won't carry these up all the stairs," he joked and walked into the basement. You stood alone, holding the elevator door open while peering into the corridor to see Tom coming back around the corner. You heard his steps now. They were rather heavy, though...

When he rounded the corner your heart sank. It wasn't Tom, it was Duncan.

Duncan was an old drunk who lived on the top floor and stored drugs and alcohol in the basement. Except for the rats, he was the main reason you weren't down here often. You swallowed.

_'Please, don't be drunk, please, don't be drunk, please, please...'_

He looked up when he was a few metres away and his lips parted in a toothless smile. He did miss a few teeth and looked like a dentist's nightmare.

"Hello there, pretty girl! How come I've ne'er seen _you_ around?" he slurred.

"I—I live upstairs..." you said, not sure of what to do. Your heart was beating hard, your mind had stopped working and an iron fist clenched around your stomach. Your eyes became teary when a scent of alcohol and puke reached you as he shuffled closer.

"Pretty girl... can't walk around alone, can ya, girl? You need some- hic!- one..."

"Duncan, you're drunk," you said and stepped back.

"I'm in my best years, tell ya that," he slurred and stretched his hand out towards you.

You opened your mouth, ready to scream, but in the last second your saviour came.

"What's happening here?"

Duncan looked around to see Tom put the last box of comics down and take a step towards Duncan, who froze with his hand stretched out towards your breasts. You had backed up against the wall next to the elevator and sent Tom a desperate glance.  _Get him away from me_.

"I asked what was happening here," Tom said and stepped in between you, pushing Duncan's arm away. "Are you drunk?" he asked Duncan, who sent you an evil glance.

"You're lucky your boyfriend was here to save you, pretty girl... Duncan woulda made you scream..."

You swallowed and watched as Duncan shuffled back into the basement, still muttering about the things he would have done to you. You released a long breath and threw yourself into Tom's arms. You couldn't hold back the tears. You cried into his chest, holding him tight, and he held you tighter, shushing you, telling you it was fine.

"Did he touch you?" he asked and you whimpered a "no".

"Good... I'll kill him if he hurts you again, darling."

You swallowed and looked up into Tom's eyes.

"He's just a drunk..." you whispered. There was no use hurting the man for something he wouldn't remember tomorrow. Tom nodded and kissed your forehead.

"I won't let anything happen to you again," he mumbled into your hair and hugged you tightly.

"Let's get out of here."


	7. Goodnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm so so so so so so sorry! I totally missed updating yesterday! I've been feeling horrible all week and yesterday I stayed home from school because I ccouldn't bear going, all the looks and "how are you"s and shit... Nope.
> 
> Only one day late, though. I'm really sorry. Here's chapter seven.

When all the boxes were finally in your living room, you both sank down on the sofa and you leaned to him.

"That was some trip," you said and he agreed and hugged you.

"I'm glad you didn't get hurt," he mumbled into your hair.

You hummed and leaned on him, letting his warm embrace chase away your fear. It was okay, you thought, you were safe, you were with him. You rested your head against his shoulder and closed your eyes while savouring the moment. You wanted his scent to get stuck in your mind forever, to always remember it. At last, you opened your mouth.

"Thanks for... saving me down there."

He chuckled.

"Anything for you, darling."

You smiled.

"How about we open these goddamn boxes?"

He laughed and nodded and you sat up properly and opened the closest one, which was on the floor between your legs. It held your favourite comics and they had been read many times when you were young; some were taped and some sheets were crisp since you'd spilled tea on them and they'd dried. He flipped through them with interest. You pulled up some comics you knew Loki were in and laid them in his lap. When your hand brushed against his thigh, he closed his eyes swiftly.

You frowned, did he enjoy it?

_'There's only one way to know...'_

You rolled your eyes at yourself; you couldn't exactly start touching him all of a sudden.

"These are great," he mumbled and looked at you. You smiled.

"Look as much as you want, I'll make tea. Earl Grey?"

He nodded and you walked away, butterflies dancing around in your stomach. You made tea rather quickly, added some sugar to yours and walked back into the living room to find him sprawled out on the sofa, his long legs sticking out over the edge. You chuckled and put the tea mugs on the coffee table.

"And where may I sit?" you asked and he smirked.

"Wherever you please."

You lifted an eyebrow and sat on his stomach. He chuckled and continued reading an old Donald Duck; you had a few but you had never been especially interested in them.

"Donald Duck?" you asked sceptically. He laughed.

"I don't know, they're funny," he said.

"Come on, how old are you really?" you laughed and he chuckled.

"Five."

You rolled your eyes and bounced on his stomach. He grunted.

"Don't disturb the five year old," he said and you chuckled and slid off of him.

"How about some tea, Tommy, baby?" you asked in a mocked mummy voice. He laughed and imitated a little kid.

"Yes, mummy!"

You shook your head and handed him the cup. He sat up without taking his eyes off the Donald Duck magazine and you sat next to him, leaned your head on his shoulder and sipped your tea.

You let some time pass. You didn't mind him reading as long as you could be next to him like this, feeling his warm body against yours, but when you both had finished your tea and he had gone through two magazines you drew breath.

"It's rather late," you said. "Got your things?"

You had planned that Tom would sleep over tonight. You felt like a kid, but it was fun. You'd never done it as a kid. Tom had brought an inflatable bed and clothes and a toothbrush and you'd put bedclothes on your bed for him to use. You were rather excited.

The inflatable bed was his idea. You didn't know if it was because he didn't want to sleep with you or because he didn't dare ask. You hoped it was the latter; then you had a chance of sleeping next to him another time. If he wanted to be more than friends...

"Mhm," Tom answered. "Darling, I have a question."

"Yep?"

"What are we?"

You frowned.

"What do you mean...?"

"That old man called me your boyfriend. Am I?"

You bit your lip. You wanted desperately to say yes, but... was he really? You hadn't even kissed, surely you weren't together!

"I don't know..." you started. "I mean... I don't know. Would you say you are?"

He frowned.

"I guess not... We're friends, I suppose."

"Yeah. We're friends."

You sat in silence for a while, your mind screaming at you to take the chance, that he obviously wanted to be your boyfriend, but your lips were sealed. He opened his mouth a few times but didn't say anything. Instead, he stared at Donald's hat. He hadn't turned a page for the last few minutes.

You glanced at the clock.

"So... should we go to bed? It's twelve."

"Alright," he said and got up. You followed him and helped him unpack and inflate the bed. You placed it next to yours, hoping it somehow could lead to him ending up in your bed.

Or you could roll into his bed....

You excused yourself and walked to the bathroom. Staring at yourself in the mirror, you wondered how it could go so wrong, why you always fucked up. You asked yourself how you could let yourself sink so low. You never went out, had no friends, no pets, no boyfriend, your family lived miles away in a small countryside town and all your old "friends" were happy, they had families and kids and expensive cars and houses, and there you were, in a shitty flat and with no experience of life. You paid the bills and worked, that's what you did. How had so many years passed?

You decided you would change it. Give it a try with Tom. Maybe it can work out, maybe he's the one for you. You pondered what you felt for him.

It hurt when he was away, but you could never keep a smile away when he was there. His hugs were definitely your most favourite thing in the universe. Hearing his voice made a bad day good.

Were you in love with him?

_Can_ you fall in love so quickly, after only a week together?

You sighed and made up your mind.

_'I'll try.'_

After brushing your teeth and satisfying your needs, you sprayed some perfume in there to cover the weird smell that hung over the room. It came from the pipes and there was nothing you could do against it, but Tom didn't know.

You unlocked the door and stepped out. Tom was standing outside with his toothbrush.

"Can I borrow some toothpaste?" he asked with a smile and held it up. You nodded and let him in. He'd find the toothpaste on the shelf.

You changed into a large t-shirt and panties, hoping it was a decent outfit. You'd never slept over with someone before, so you didn't know what to wear. Laying on the bed, you waited for Tom.

When he returned he was wearing sweatpants and a black Loki t-shirt. You smirked and commented it and he laughed and threw himself on his bed, which slid a few inches away when he landed. You chuckled and rolled to the edge of your bed to look down at him.

"Hello!" you said with a mocked happy voice and he laughed. The corners of his eyes crinkled when he laughed. It was adorable.

"Alright," he said, now serious. "What does the one who wakes up first do?"

You frowned.

"What do you mean?"

You swallowed, had you missed something? Was this a game? Tom smiled.

"Didn't you always have that rule when you slept over with friends as a kid? The first one who wakes up wakes the others, or something?"

"I didn't have friends..." you mumbled and looked away.

"Oh... I'm sorry, darling."

You smiled grimly.

"It's alright, uh... you choose what you do if you wake up first, I guess."

"Alright," Tom said and smiled. "Goodnight, darling."

"Goodnight," you replied and rolled over, falling asleep with your back to him.


	8. Abdominal muscles contaminating apartments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up to a surprise and spend a great day in Tom's company, but the biggest surprise is yet to appear...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS  
> OH MY GOD  
> IM SO SO SO SO SORRY
> 
> I FORGOT, I TOTALLY FORGOT
> 
> I was feeling so down I totally forgot about updating. Yesterday night, when I was falling asleep, I remembered this. I got home an hour ago and finally am updating, two days late... I hope the content makes up for it. 
> 
> Thank you so very much for kudos, comments and general love- you guys are so amazing<3 
> 
> Please, leave a comment with your thoughts to help me improve my writing! Thank you!<3

You groaned and rolled over. Was that the smell of bacon...? You opened your eyes. Who was in your apartment?

When you rolled back over, you fell down into Tom's empty bed with a little scream.

"Damn," you whispered to yourself and stood up. Glancing at the clock, you saw that it was eleven. You stomach grumbled as you inhaled the scent of bacon and heard the sizzle of it in the pan. You snuck out of your room and into the kitchen, where Tom was busy making breakfast. There were two plates on the table with an egg each on them and the toaster fired out two golden pieces of bread when you walked in.

"Morning," Tom said and turned around with the pan in his hand. He pushed some bacon onto his plate with the spatula and turned to you.

"Bacon?"

You nodded, wordless.

"Tom..."

He smiled and put the pan back on the stove.

"What?" he asked and pulled your chair out. You stared at your plate.

"You didn't have to..." you began and he waved it away while throwing your tea bags into the trash bin.

"Nothing, sweetheart. I didn't want to wake you, so I made breakfast."

You nodded.

"Thank you," you said quietly. He smiled and sipped his tea.

"Eat, it's not poisoned," he laughed when you didn't move. You shook your head with a smile, trying, and failing, to recall the last time you'd woken up to have breakfast served. It must've been when you were about five.

When you finished breakfast, you complimented Tom on his cooking. He thanked you and took your plate and mug away.

"Are you trying to woo me?" you asked suspiciously but playfully and he laughed.

"Maybe," he said and winked. Your heart skipped a beat.

"So," he began. "What do you want to do today?"

You shrugged. Normally, you sat down and wrote on Saturdays. You didn't know what else there was to do.

"Want to go out? Watch a movie? Go look in creepy stores?"

You chuckled.

"Is that what you do on Saturdays?" you asked jokingly and he laughed.

"Honestly, I'd do anything as long as I was doing it with you. We can go for a swim or something, it's only November," he joked and you shivered.

"No, thank you," you said and elicited another laugh.

"Maybe we should stay at home and watch a movie or something? Play a game?"

You shrugged.

"I think it would get boring, don't you?"

He agreed.

"Let's do a shopping challenge," he said. You raised an eyebrow.

"The one who finds the creepiest shirt wins and the other has to wear it for the rest of the day," Tom explained. You smirked.

"Challenge accepted."

You both hurried back to your room to get dressed. Being generally open, you only turned away when pulling your shirt off and putting on a bra. When you turned back around, Tom was staring at your body and you smirked and lifted an eyebrow.

"Like what you see?" you asked and turned to get a t-shirt from the chest of drawers, deliberately pushing your ass out for him to feast his eyes on. After a while, you heard him chuckle lowly and a rustle of clothes told you he was dressing. You pulled on a plain white shirt and jeans and turned around. He had matched your outfit and you chuckled.

"We're twins," you joked and he smiled and took your hand as you walked out.

You went straight for the weirdest store you knew and pulled Tom with you inside. This was the craziest place ever, dimly lit and with creepy music playing. There were dark lights in the corners and voodoo masks on the walls, and all the clothes had weird prints. Tom released your hand and walked into the depths of the little store while you looked at a black t-shirt with the text "my mum fucked my dad in a pit of quick sand and I was raised underground" and a picture of a butt sticking up from a pile of sand. Totally fucked up. You smiled and took it in your hand to find Tom.

He was looking at a shirt with two stickmen on it. One said to the other, "Why am I in your mum's pussy?" and the other replied, "So YOU are my dad!" Tom turned when he heard your steps and smirked and held it up. You held yours up and you eyed each other's shirts for a while.

"Alright," he admitted, "yours is weirder."

You did a little victory dance and he laughed and took your hand. While he was paying for it—he insisted—he asked how you knew of this shop. You sighed.

"My sister used to shop here."

He hummed.

"Where is she now?"

"In Miami with her drug addict of a boyfriend," you replied with another sigh and he nodded.

"Do you miss her?"

"A little," you said and frowned. "We weren't exactly the best of friends, but she was all I had. Mum and dad live so far away."

"I know how you feel, darling. My elder sister works in India."

You nodded and led him out into the cold November day.

"What now?" he asked and you shrugged. It was already close to two o'clock.

"Lunch?" you suggested.

You ended up at Subway, wolfing down a sandwich each. You didn't talk much while eating, both being hungry, but afterwards you looked at him. He had been watching you eat the last of your sandwich with a little smile on his thin lips.

"What?" you asked and he laughed.

"You have..." he began and brushed some dressing off your lips. He licked it off his thumb and smirked. You rolled your eyes and smirked as some teens cast doubting glances at the shirt Tom was wearing.

"You're popular," you laughed and he rolled his eyes.

"I regret this now," he said with a pained face and you laughed even more.

He took your hand as you walked out of Subway and back towards your apartment.

Suddenly, Tom stopped. You stopped, too, and asked what was wrong. He nodded towards a store which sold newspapers. In the window, you saw a magazine with the text "Tom Hiddleston's next conquest" and a picture of you and him at the cafe next to your house. You swallowed.

Tom walked with long strides to the store and you followed, holding on to his hand. He scooped a copy of the magazine up and opened it. Across two pages was another picture of you together, this time at Berners Tavern, and the text around it stated that the two of you seemed "hopelessly in love".

_Tom Hiddleston is the man all the ladies want. Most known for his performance as Loki in Thor, Thor: the dark world and The Avengers, he is tall and handsome and known for his flirting. Now, it seems somebody got him hooked on them._

_The girl is unknown but Tom has been heard speaking to her as "darling" and they've been seen together on numerous occasions over the last week. Who is the mysterious girl who's stolen his heart?_

There was a picture of them leaving the cinema hand in hand under the text and more information on their "relationship". There were also made up details such as "the couple shared intimate kisses after the night at Berners Tavern". You shook your head and looked at Tom, who sighed.

"They've been following us," he said and you shrugged. You were judging the journalist's bad writing, you were too busy to worry about rumours. Besides, you wouldn't mind if the rumours were true.

"We just have to tell them we're not together," you said. How hard could it be?

"It's not that easy," he sighed and put the magazine back. He left the shop with a wave to the clerk and walked back out with you. He explained how hard it could be to convince the media of something. You frowned.

"Don't you have twitter?" you asked.

"Yes," he replied, surprised. "How does that help?"

"Just tweet that we're not together, the journalists are bound to follow you on there. And all your fans will find out too."

He smiled.

"I didn't think of that. Damn, you're so smart. I wish I were as quick-witted as you, darling."

"Pfft," you said. "I'm not smart. Wrong number again," you winked and he laughed as you turned the corner to your house. It was getting dark already.

"So," Tom said as you unlocked your door. "Can I stay tonight too or do you want me to go home?"

You chuckled.

"Out of my house, Thomas William Hiddleston!" you yelled jokingly and he threw his hands up in defence with a smirk.

"What did I do?" he asked and you bit your lip, thinking. Then you smirked.

"You're never wearing that horrible shirt in my company again or we are OVER!" you shouted and he smirked and took the shirt off, threw it at you and walked past you into your apartment.

You pulled his shirt off your face and followed him, shouting about him "contaminating your apartment with those abs" and he ran in mocked fear. You chased him around the sofa and then he ran into your bedroom and threw himself onto your bed. You followed him with an "I GOT YOU!" and landed on top of him. He laughed and rolled on top of you.

"Sure about that?" he smirked and you wriggled out of his embrace. As you were running for your life through your apartment, the doorbell rang.

Having nobody who would visit, you'd only heard the bell a few times, so at first you didn't react, but when it rang again you stopped. Tom ran into you and hugged you from behind, lifting you into the air. You laughed as he set you back down and followed you to the door. You opened it and looked out curiously, but the sight that met you was far from nice. Your stomach sank.

Outside the door was Duncan.


	9. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interesting night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have nothing to say except THANK YOU for your kudos, comments and thoughts! Feedback is my best friend:3

"Pretty girl!" Duncan exclaimed. He had a cigarette and a small box of chocolates in his hand. "Go out with me!"

He pushed the box into your hands. His fingers were dirty and there were cigarette ashes on the chocolate box. You stepped back and Duncan took it as an invite. He tried to walk in but Tom stopped him with an arm.

You coughed in the cigarette smoke that followed Duncan and Tom glanced at you with concern.

"I think it's time for you to leave," he said to Duncan.

"No," slurred the old man and frowned, looking at Tom with big eyes. "I'm going to—to take her out!"

He was obviously higher than the Eiffel Tower. Tom pushed him out and he raised his fist.

"Let's fight, then! Try to beat Duncan!" he shouted and almost fell as he lost his balance.

"I'll call the police," Tom threatened and Duncan's face darkened. He turned and left without a word. You looked down at the chocolates. You'd have to sanitize your hands, you thought, and closed the door.

Tom took the chocolates and threw them away while you washed your hands with ridiculous amounts of honey scented soap. When you were almost done, Tom was standing behind you again. He reached around you to wash his own hands and then took the towel from the hook next to the sink and dried your hands before his own. He then hugged you tightly.

"Has he always bothered you like this?" he asked and nuzzled his nose in your hair. You shook your head.

"I'd actually never met him before," you explained. "I've only seen him at a distance in the basement. He stores his drugs and alcohol there."

Tom hummed and led you out of the bathroom and over to the couch. He kissed your head and let you sit down.

"Movie?" he asked and you nodded. You opened Netflix on your TV and flipped through the movies. You needed to distract yourself, so you needed something good.

"How about a scary one?" Tom asked as he sat down next to you and you smirked. They scared you, but you loved them. You nodded to Tom and he suggested one that you ended up watching.You cuddled up next to Tom, who'd taken his t-shirt on again and he laid his arm around you as the movie started.

The movie didn't have many jumpscares, but a creepy atmosphere, and when it was over you looked twice into the shadows by the door when standing up. Tom chuckled and sneaked his arms around you. You welcomed the feeling of his warm chest against your back, since it was rather cold outside.

"Bed time?" he asked and glanced at the clock. You nodded and he led you into the bedroom without letting go of you, but when you broke free of his embrace and threw yourself on the bed he released you. He swallowed audibly and you could see the disappointment in his eyes as he moved towards his mattress.

You patted the bed next to you.

"Come on," you said. "You expect me to sleep alone after that? I'll be raped by my own shadow!"

He laughed and climbed onto your bed with a smile. You hugged him tightly and nuzzled your nose in the crook of his neck.

"Let's just ignore the fact that we're both wearing jeans," he said ironically and you chuckled.

"Maybe I like to sleep in jeans," you said with a smirk. He lifted an eyebrow.

"Maybe I like to sleep naked."

"Maybe I like to sleep with popcorn in my bed."

"You go make some popcorn then and I'll undress," he joked and you laughed and hugged him again.

"Seriously, though," he said and you sighed. You knew you had to get ready for bed.

_'So get him ready,'_ your mind told you and you smirked and reached out. Unbuckling his belt, you pulled his jeans down and he grunted and tugged at your shirt. You sat up and took it off but left your bra on, gazing searchingly into his eyes. He was looking back with an intense gaze, hunger in his eyes. You knew what he wanted.

You looked away. You couldn't have sex with him. Forget that.

Crawling off the bed, you unclasped your bra behind your back and dug a t-shirt out of a pile of clean laundry on a chair next to your mirror. You felt Tom's eyes on your back as you pulled the shirt over your head and stepped out of your jeans. He was still on the bed, pants open. He was wearing white boxers. You realised you were staring at the bulge in his pants and felt your cheeks heat.

You drew a deep breath and left the room, aiming for the bathroom, but before you went there you made sure the door was locked. You tested it twice, the thought of Duncan sneaking through the shadows haunting your mind, and then went for the bathroom.

Tom was brushing his teeth already. You smiled and took your own toothbrush, smeared some toothpaste on it and brushed your teeth quickly. Tom waited for you, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed and a smirk playing on his lips.

When you were back in your bedroom, Tom pulled his trousers and t-shirt off quickly and stood before you in just his boxers. When you traced the lines of his muscles with your eyes, he chuckled, and as you met his eyes his thin lips curved into a smirk.

"Two can play this game, darling," he winked and pulled on the same t-shirt as he'd worn yesterday night. "Do you still want me to sleep in your bed?"

You raised your eyebrows.

"Did I say I didn't?" you asked and smirked. He chuckled and climbed into your bed, muttering something that sounded a lot like "you denied me."

"What was that?" you asked as you followed him under the covers and he shook his head.

"Nothing, love. Sleep well."

You snuggled up against his body and buried your nose in the curve of his neck again, knowing that he knew that you knew what he'd said.

"Goodnight," you mumbled and fell asleep breathing his scent.


	10. Hug Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom becomes the (hot) hug guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY! I had a long day was with a beautiful girl all day and asdfghjkl she makes my mind wiped clear, I can't think of anything but her when she's there, so I totally forgot to update yesterday! 
> 
> But she's pretty okay I got an excuse thank you
> 
> Enjoy another chapter of Tea Guy c:

You opened your eyes and yawned. Tom's arms were around you, but above his fingers on your shoulder you could glimpse your alarm clock. It was ten o'clock.A low snore in your ear made you jump and you smiled as you turned your head. He was cute when he was sleeping: he looked so innocent, so calm... No frownlines or wrinkles. Adorable.

You wriggled out of his embrace and slid out of the bed. The sight of a man in your bed was a weird one, one you'd never seen before. You smiled proudly to yourself and walked into the kitchen to start the water boiler.In half an hour, breakfast was served. Not as good as Tom's cooking, but would do. You chewed a piece of bacon as you walked back into the bedroom and crawled on top of Tom.

"Good morning," you whispered in his ear and he jolted awake with a "huh". You giggled and kissed his forehead.

"Time to get up, sleepyhead."

"Is that bacon?"

"Depends if you're hungry."

"Starving," he said and sat up with you on his lap. He hugged you.

"Sleep well?" he asked. You nodded and crawled off him to hurry into the kitchen. When he shuffled in, you'd poured tea for him and sat down giddily in your own seat. He smiled and rubbed some sleep out of his eye before pulling a chair out and sitting down. His long legs collided with yours and you slid your naked shins along his while eating. He smirked and returned your leg flirting.

After breakfast, you slid out of your chair and took his plate and mug away.

"Are you trying to woo me?" he asked jokingly.

"Maybe," you replied with a wink. He smirked and stretched. You traced the lines of his muscle while he groaned, but he smirked. He knew you were looking.

So you looked away when he opened his eyes and pretended to be very interested in your nails. He chuckled.

"I need a shower," he said and you nodded.

"What's mine is yours."

"Does that account for your body, too?" he asked with a smirk and you looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  He chuckled and got up.

"I'll be right back."

He walked to the bathroom and after a minute you heard the water running. Then, a loud curse. You smirked. He didn't know the water took a few minutes to get warm.

You jumped into a pair of dark jeans and a green t-shirt while he was gone and brought his jeans, boxers and a white t-shirt from his bag to the bathroom. You knocked.

"I've got clothes for you," you said. He hummed and replied,

"Do you possibly have a towel, too?"

You laughed.

"They're in the closet inside the door."

He grunted and the water ceased to run.

"Can't reach it, you'll have to come in."

You could hear his smirk in his voice. Rolling your eyes, you opened the door. Hot air and the scent of shampoo hit you. A long arm stretched out from behind the shower curtain and you gave him a white towel out of the wardrobe which he could clearly reach if he tried. He thanked you and dried himself before pulling the curtain aside and stepping onto the blue rag you'd put there to avoid water damage. Not that there was no damage, but you wanted to avoid more.

He'd wrapped the towel around his hips and it hung loosely like last time, showing off his muscle and crotch. It was bulging out and you wondered whether he had a hard on.

"Like what you see?" he smirked and you rolled your eyes and threw his boxers into his face. He laughed.

"Those go down there, you know," he said. "I wouldn't give much to be your baby."

You laughed and slapped him playfully. He chuckled and pulled his jeans on, too, before saying;

"It sure is hot in here, maybe you should undress."

You rolled your eyes.

"I'll leave then," you said and stepped back, but he pulled you against him and whispered in your ear,

"Don't you dare."

You whimpered as a jolt of arousal flew through your body. Damn, that was hot. He smirked and let you go. You stood frozen, trying to tame the urge to throw yourself at him. He was watching you struggle with your arousal with a smirk upon his thin lips. You glared at him and walked out, leaving him chuckling.

Your phone beeped in your bedroom and you hurried in there, hearing Tom follow you. You picked your phone up. New message from Master Testicle.

_You're dating Loki? /Dad_

You replied quickly.

_Who told you that?_

_Every newspaper around here is writing about it. Your mother is going crazy, she thinks you're running around with celebrities!_

_Come on..._

Tom chuckled over your shoulder. Your phone beeped again.

_So are you dating Hiddleston?_

You sighed and, knowing it would hurt you, replied with a no.

_Shame;)_  your father wrote. Rolling your eyes, you turned to Tom.

"Master Testicle...?" he asked and you laughed.

"He's my dad. Mum is 'Master Ovary'. All contacts have fucked up names in my phone," you explained and Tom chuckled.

"What's my name?" he asked and you smiled.

"Tea Guy, because that's what you were. It must be the nicest name in the entire contact book... On the other hand, I don't have many contacts."

He chuckled.

"Tea Guy..."

"Well, you are the tea guy!"

"I'm only a tea guy to you?" he asked with a mocked hurt face. You rolled your eyes.

"Alright, you're a biscuit guy too."

"I've never even had biscuits with you," he protested and you laughed. He chuckled and pulled you into a tight hug.

"Can't I be the hug guy too?" he asked in your ear and you smiled.

"Yes, you can."

He chuckled breathily and squeezed you harder.


	11. Love hurts...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...and now you know why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY  
> Okay so here's what's happening  
> I've gotten antidepressants and been diagnosed with ADHD so I've got medication for that too, I've started a leader education and a floor ball referee education, I've started working my way back into school and social life and am feeling much better. However, Wednesdays has turned into a very bad day to update since I've got so much to do. Therefore, I'm switching to Thursdays to see if that works better.
> 
> I want to thank you all for your support and beg you to keep commenting with your thoughts, feedback is my best friend. Thank you, anyone who reads this, you make my life worth going through<3

You sighed and flipped a paper in the pile your boss had left on your desk. It was Tuesday and you were at work, dragging yourself through a day that seemed eternally long. You missed Tom terribly. You had hung out together on the Sunday and Tom had left in the afternoon to prepare for the filming they would do the next day. You'd spent the rest of the day trying to work and, failing to do so, thinking of him instead.

Monday had been boring. You'd texted Tom after work but he didn't reply. Checking your phone, you saw he hadn't replied yet and sighed. Maybe he just had a lot to do.

When you could finally go, you hurried out past your boss's desk and raced home. You called Tom in the car, but he didn't pick up. You were worried he'd given up on you, but refused to believe it. When you were home, you cleaned your apartment, vacuumed and tidied up. It looked pretty good, you thought, and pulled your phone up. Calling Tom, you reached his voicemail. You sighed and flopped down on your bed.

_'What did I do wrong?'_ you asked yourself.

_'What you did wrong? EVERYTHING!'_ your mind screamed back. _'You denied him, you didn't let him sleep with you, you don't let him kiss you, you told him he's not your boyfriend! You suck at this, of course he'd give up on you! Be happy he wasted two weeks of his time on you!'_

You couldn't hold back the tears anymore- they welled out and you buried your face in your pillow. You clenched your fists and screamed into the pillow, screamed in pain, in disappointment, in disgust at yourself.

"I'M DISGUSTING!" you shouted into your pillow.

You could almost hear Tom telling you how he hated you, how he understood why you didn't have any friends. You sobbed loudly into your pillow as you thought of his warm body against yours, his strong arms around you, his comforting voice in your ear. The thought only made you cry more.

"I'm sorry," you sobbed into the poor pillow. "I'm sorry, Tom. I won't bother you again."

Saying it, imagining it, sent a sharp jolt of pain from your fingertip to your heart, along your entire right arm. You whimpered.

"I'm sorry, Tom..."

You grabbed your phone from the bedside table and opened your contact book. You scrolled down to the T section and found Tea Guy. With a sob, you pressed delete.

"I'm sorry, Tom... I won't bother you again."

The same jolt of pure pain hit you again and you whimpered. A tear fell onto your phone's screen as you went through yours and Tom's text messages before deleting them, too. Wiping it off, you rolled over in your bed and cried into the pillow Tom had slept on. Tom, your only friend, Tom, the one who cared. The Tea Guy. The Hug Guy. The comfort and warmth.

_'What did I do wrong?'_ you asked yourself.

Nobody answered. With another whimper, you rolled over and closed your eyes, and soon enough you were asleep.

You woke up with a groan. It was dark in your room, and the silence was frightening. You hadn't woken up to silence in years; either it was your alarm clock, the traffic or, as of the last days, Tom.

But now, it was silent. Completely silent. Sitting up, you drew breath and looked around. It was so dark you could barely see the edge of your bed. You glanced over at your alarm clock, which shone in the dark and cast an eerie light upon the bedside table. Three in the morning.

You felt an ice cold fist of fear clench around your heart. You thought you'd heard someone shuffle past your bedroom door. Was it just your imagination, or were you not alone?

Trying to move soundlessly, you crawled over the bed and crouched behind it, successfully hiding yourself from anybody who would look into your bedroom.

_Duncan_. Did you lock the door yesterday?

Your heart sank as you realised you didn't. Was Duncan in your apartment? You searched in the pocket of your jeans, which you hadn't taken off yesterday, for your phone, but without result. You realised it must be on the bed.

Peeking over the edge of the bed, you saw nothing in the doorway but the moonlight, which the windows over your TV let in. You crawled on top of the bed again and reached for your phone, but froze in your position as a loud bang echoed through your apartment. You swallowed and your fingers closed around the piece of plastic that made up your phone, ready to call the police.

_'Or Tom,'_ you thought before you realised you didn't have his number anymore. Forcing the tears away, you swallowed and pressed the start button, but the screen remained black. The cold fist around your heart squeezed tighter as you pressed the button again and a low battery icon popped up.

"Fuck," you whispered and crawled out of bed. Luckily, your floors didn't creak. You didn't dare think of what Duncan could do to you if he found you.

You jumped as the loud bang was heard again. What was it? It seemed to come from the kitchen, you realised, and sneaked out of your bedroom. The living room was lighter, since the moon shone in through the windows, but the shadows by the sofa were long and seemed to move as you looked at them. You shivered and remembered the scary movie you'd watched with Tom.

Tom... if only he was here, you thought. You wouldn't have to be afraid if he was there. He would hug you from behind and comfort you, squeeze your hand and lead the way through the living room to the kitchen.

The kitchen was lighter than the living room. The window on the far wall was open, and as you looked at it the wind caught it and slammed it shut with a loud bang, only to open it again immediately. You let out a sigh of relief and crossed the room to shut the window.

You shivered in the cold. It was dark and quiet outside, but the wind was strong. It tugged at your arm as you forced the window shut and whined when it could no longer slam your window. You turned around and sighed. There was nobody here.

_'So where did the footsteps come from?'_

Your heart sank. You'd forgotten the shuffling steps outside your bedroom, those that sounded just like Duncan. You swallowed as you realised you had no choice but to look through the flat.

You grabbed the heavy, black torch you used to bring to the basement and flicked it on.

"Hello?" you called. Silence. Only the wind howling outside could be heard, so you stood in the doorway to the kitchen and flooded the living room in light. Nothing, and nowhere Duncan could hide. He was too big to crouch behind the sofa, yet you walked in a wide half circle to check before moving on to your bedroom. _In case of_.

To make sure nobody could sneak over to the kitchen, you stood in the doorway and looked in at your bed. There was nobody on it, the closets were too full to hide inside and your bed was too low for anybody to fit under. But somebody could be laying behind it, so you entered the room and walked on top of your bed to the other side. Nobody there, you noted and let out a breath of relief.

You turned around on the bed and walked back to the doorway, looked out over the living room and moved to the bathroom with one heel touching the wall behind you. You opened the bathroom door and peered in. Nobody was in there.So nobody was in your apartment at all. You sighed and hurried back to your bed, undressed quickly and rolled onto your stomach to fall asleep.

You smiled at yourself, half asleep, as you remembered the jolt of fear you'd felt when the first bang was heard. Pfft, you thought, I shouldn't be that scared. You imagined what it would be like having Tom here. You would snuggle up to him and he would put his arms around you and nuzzle his nose in your hair and whisper that he wouldn't let anyone hurt you.

Little jolts of pain went through your chest as you thought of him. It was no pain you'd felt before; it was different, not like when you were sick or injured, and after a short while of pondering you realised what people meant when they said "love hurts".


	12. Forgetting him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to find love elsewhere, but you can't do so until you've forgotten Tom...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> already at chapter twelve... only eight chapters left of the story :c
> 
> Enjoy c:

You woke up to your alarm clock's _beep, beep_ and groaned. You first thought was of Tom.You wondered why he'd so suddenly stopped talking to you. He didn't seem like the kind of guy who would just leave someone like that; he would talk to you first.

"Maybe he's just had a lot of work," you muttered and your alarm clock beeped in response. It sounded like a "yes"-beep, so you smiled and got up.

After having a hot shower and an even hotter cup of tea, you were on your way to work. Half an hour early, but you had nothing else to do. Hopefully, you could leave work earlier today, you thought, and then realised it was Wednesday. For the first time ever, you didn't want to work overtime on a Wednesday.

"Tom, Tom..." you muttered as you parked your car in the parking garage under the building. "You fuck up my life."  You caught the elevator and mashed the number seven button.

The elevator took you all the way up without stopping to pick up anyone else, which you counted as a victory, so despite the bad mood the loss of Tom caused you smiled when you walked through the office to your booth. You rummaged in your handbag to find the notes you needed for today's work and started looking through the layout for the front page of tomorrow's paper.

_'Work sucks when Tom isn't here,'_ you thought. When Tom was there, everything was better. He lit up the room when he entered it and left it dark and empty when he left. Your whole world was dark now that he was gone.

After dragging yourself through the day and sneaking out half an hour earlier you sat down in your corner booth at the little cafe with a cup of vanilla tea. It was busy hours and the cafe was full, but not quite as full as last Wednesday, and definitely not as crowded as the day you met Tom.

You sipped your tea and leaned back, looking out over the cafe. Why did he leave?

You had asked yourself the same question so many times you started to expect an answer.

That Friday, you couldn't sleep. You lay awake for hours, crying, screaming, asking the dark room where Tom was. The boxes of comics were laughing at you from the living room.

"Why?" you asked again. No reply. You sighed and dragged yourself up. It was only twelve o'clock, meaning you'd been crying for a few hours and had many more to go through. Shuffling into the kitchen, you started the water boiler and checked Twitter. No new tweets from Tom, but a suggested tweet popped up on your screen with an advertisement for a bar and night club not far from where you lived. You bit your lip.

_'I'll try.'_

You had decided you would try to be normal, get a grip of yourself and find love. You promised yourself.

What did you have to lose?

You turned the water boiler off and it puffed disappointedly as you left the kitchen. You pulled on a pair of jeans and a tight shirt that made you look thinner than you actually were. Fixing your hair in seconds, you walked out the door and mashed the elevator button.

Ten minutes later you entered the night club. Loud house music drowned all other sounds and the smell of sweat and alcohol filled your nostrils. People were dancing everywhere in the hot room. You pushed your way through the crowd and found the bar counter. You screamed an order over the music and were served a shot.

You downed it and looked around. This wasn't a place for you, but you had to try. Where else would you find someone?

_'A night club might not be the best place to find a boyfriend,'_ your mind told you and you sighed and ordered another shot. Maybe you could at least drink the pain after Tom away.

The drink was sweet but bitter. You begged for something stronger and soon the room was dancing too, or was your head spinning? You smiled to nobody and stood on shaky legs. You still remembered Tom, but you were kind of numb, so you didn't feel like crying over him. You started shaking your head at yourself but it hurt so you stopped. Pushing your way to the exit, you stumbled outside with a shaky laugh. You were alone, or so you thought. Out of the shadows, a young man, probably in his late teens, asked for a light. You shook your head and he chuckled.

"Oi, give her a joint," he said and waved to his friend. He wore a cap, so you couldn't see his eyes. You squinted to make out his face.

"I should go home," you started but he shook his head.

"This is some good shit. Makes you forget everything you wanna forget. Promise."

You bit your lip and was about to deny him when the image of Tom flashed before your eyes. You took the joint from the teen and pulled in the sweet smoke. You coughed and he laughed, a soft laugh that seemed mocking rather than happy. You frowned.

"More," he said. "I can see you want to forget someone."

You nodded and brought the joint to your mouth again.

-

"What time is... it?" you asked and laughed as one of the teens stumbled over his own feet when he tried to stand. The other boys laughed as well.

They were a gang of four: Jim, who'd spoken to you first, Nick, who rolled the joints, Pimple, who was called so because of his pimples but whose name actually was Jim, and Bones, who was thin and pale and didn't say anything. He didn't laugh when Pimple stumbled, but the corners of his mouth twitched.

Pimple groaned and checked his wrist watch.

"It's, like, four-ish," he said and Jim chuckled. He seemed rather sane, considering he'd been smoking weed for at least four hours. Nick offered you a swig of his beer and you took it gratefully.

You were sitting on the pavement outside the night club, protected by the shadows though the smoke from your joints gave your position away. Drunk people walked in and out next to you but paid you no attention, and the few pedestrians who were out at this hour hurried past.

Pimple sat down again and gulped down some more beer. You felt like throwing up. Why did Duncan do this to himself every day?

"Lady," said Jim. "You haven't told us your name yet!"

The other boys nodded and you opened your mouth to say your name, but before you made a sound somebody else said it. A dark and smooth voice which you recognised far too well.

"What are you doing?" asked Tom and pulled you up from the ground. He brushed the dirt off your clothes and eyed you.

"Are you alright?"

You squinted into his eyes. Damn, he looked good. Would do. You leaned in and tried to kiss him but he pushed you away.

"How drunk are you- oh my god, you have to be kidding me!"

He'd spotted the joint you dropped on the ground when he pulled you up.

"You're drunk _and_ high! Great!"

The boys laughed and you frowned at Tom.

"Let me go," you mumbled. "I need a smoke..."

He pulled you into a tight hug.

"You don't, darling. You need to go home and sleep this shit off, that's what you need. Come on," he said and took your hand to lead you away. The boys whistled and clapped as he put his arm around you.

"What are you doing here?" you slurred and stumbled. Tom sighed.

"You can't even walk, can you?"

He stooped down and you screamed as he lifted you up and carried you bridal style along the deserted road. You repeated your question and he sighed again.

"I was looking for you. You weren't at home. I've been searching the entire fucking city, darling. And you've sunk so low as to smoke weed with some teenagers. What were you thinking?"

"Wanted to forget you..." you muttered and he flinched visibly.

"Why would you want to forget me?" he asked, clearly hurt, but through the haze of marijuana and alcohol you didn't notice. You frowned.

"You left me."

You had a feeling you should stop talking, but you couldn't. You heard yourself ramble on about how you'd missed him, called and texted him and gotten no reply, so you understood he didn't want to talk to you anymore and therefore you had gone out today to forget him. When you finally were quiet, you were in the elevator. It dinged and the doors opened when Tom opened his mouth.

"I'm sorry," he said. You closed your eyes and leaned your head against his arm while he dug in your pocket after your keys. He unlocked the door and opened it without letting go of you. Not until he had laid you down on your bed did he explain.

"I lost my phone. I was out for a run and some guy cycled past me and took the phone out of my hand. He got my headphones, too. I've got a new phone but I don't remember your number and I haven't had any time to come here and talk to you because of the filming. It's almost over," he added and muttered "then we can be together more", but you barely heard it.

"I'm sorry... " you said.

"Don't be, sweetheart, it's my fault. Just... Marijuana, really? And you had no idea what's in those bottles! What if you've been poisoned?"

You closed your eyes and when you opened them again Tom was gone. You frowned.

"Tom?"

"I'm here."

You rolled over. He'd laid down next to you on the bed.

"Promise me you'll never do anything this stupid again," he said and pulled you into another tight hug. You nuzzled your nose in his neck and smiled.

"I promise," you mumbled dizzily and closed your eyes.

"Good, sweetheart. Now, sleep."


	13. Trouble in paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom cares about you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, it feels like we're still on chapter 8! I can't believe there's only seven chapters left O.O  
> I'm having a shitty autumn and I haven't worked on Revenge or Hug Guy and I'm afraid you guys will have to wait for your sequels, but that's the pretty thing with these stories... They work just as well alone as in a series of works. Moahahah.
> 
> I hope you guys are having a better time than me and that you enjoy this cuddly/hinty chapter. c:

"I know, I know, but I can't! Please, give me a rest, I've got someone to look after!"

You frowned and rolled over. Thirsty. You were thirsty. What time was it? The room was rather dark but light found its way in under the bedroom door, which was closed. Throwing the covers off yourself, you sat up in the bed and groaned in pain. You'd never had a headache as bad as this one.

"Someone, okay? You don't need to know everything about my private life—no, she's not going to give me bad reputation! I wasn't out partying!"

Tom was irritated. He was speaking loudly and angrily, pacing back and forth in the living room. You heard his steps outside the door.

"Yes, that's her."

You stood and had to lean on the wall not to fall over.

"She means more to me than you know! I promise it won't happen again. I need to be with her today."

You frowned. Who was he talking about? You? You shambled over to the door and cracked it open just as Tom said,

"I do! I'm in love wi—”

He stopped himself when he saw you. Staring intently into your eyes, he said,

"I'll call you later."

He dropped his phone into his pocket and smiled to you. You smiled back and wrinkled your nose as a new jolt of pain went through your head.

"Water," you croaked and he chuckled lowly. He took your hand and led you into the kitchen, where you flopped down on a chair. With another low chuckle he handed you a glass of water.

"You were pretty wasted last night," he said and you gulped down the water and gave it back to him for more. He filled it and continued,"I'm just glad I found you before something serious happened, darling. I was worried out of my mind when I couldn't find you, you know."

You nodded and took the glass from him.

"What the fuck happened?" you asked and he shook his head with a pitiful smile.

"You were mad at me, got drunk, smoked weed with little kids and were higher than Big Ben when I found you."

"Fuck my life," you groaned and massaged your temple. "Why am I such an idiot..."

It was more of a statement than a question, but Tom answered anyway.

"You're not, sweetheart. I suppose you were just sad, and it's my fault. I should've contacted you."

You hummed.

"Shower," you muttered and he nodded and kissed your head.

"Go have a shower, I'll wait for you. I was calling off some plans I had with the director today when you woke up. He's angry with me, but I have to be with you. I don't dare leave you hung over and pissed," he said and you giggled.

"Not pissed, but fucking hung over. I think I'm still high," you said and he laughed and helped you up.

"I wouldn't be surprised, considering the way you looked when I found you."

You rolled your eyes.

"I was probably doing just fine, Tea Guy."

He chuckled and hugged you tightly.

"Just don't scare me like that again," he mumbled in your ear and you nodded. He released you and started to make breakfast while you showered. The hot water woke you up a little and you felt fresh when you stepped out in only a towel. You sniffed in the air.

"Is that bacon?" you called through the apartment and you heard Tom chuckle.

"Depends if you're hungry!" he yelled back and you walked over there and stole a bacon from his plate.

"Starving," you said and walked out, feeling his gaze burn into your back. You smirked and decided to wear your standard Saturday outfit: panties and a t-shirt. At least it fit how you felt, you thought, and chose a pair of black lace panties and a plain black t-shirt. You felt a little giddy after noticing how he looked at you. Perhaps today would be _the_ day. You didn't really know what that meant, but you knew how it would end if it happened. You left the room with a smirk.

Sitting down in your chair, you dug into your bacon and eggs with newfound energy. Tom had found your medication storage in the far cupboard and left two pills for you to swallow with a glass of water. You smiled and thanked him for everything after gulping down the water.

"Nothing, sweetheart. Anything for you," he winked and you smirked.

"I'd be screwed if it wasn't for you..." you muttered and poured the last of your tea down your throat. Tom chuckled.

"Same, darling. I'd be so bored if I didn't have to run about worrying for you all weekend," he joked and you giggled.

"I said I'm sorry!" you said and he smirked.

"Not enough," he winked and you rolled your eyes and stood. You took the dishes away and gave him the pleasure of looking at your ass while you walked through the kitchen. You lifted an eyebrow as you turned around and found his gaze in that height. He winked to you.

"You don't exactly try to stop me," he said.

_'Of course not,'_ you thought. _'I want you, Tom.'_

You only smiled and asked him what he wanted to do, now that he was stuck here all day.

"Anything you want," he replied and traced your body with his eyes.

"Hey!" you exclaimed. "Voice your thoughts, perv!"

He chuckled and stood, pulling you into a tight hug. He bent his neck and whispered darkly in your ear,

"You don't want to hear what I'm thinking."

He then let you go and walked out of the kitchen like nothing had happened, leaving you throbbing with arousal.

"Fuck..." you whispered and followed him. He had thrown himself on the couch with another comic magazine and was lost in the world of Iron Man already. You rolled your eyes and opened your laptop, which was on the coffee table, to read the newspaper. Perhaps there was something you could use, you thought, and clicked the shortcut to the local newspaper. The headlines that met you were all but pleasant.

_Trouble in Paradise?_

_Tom Hiddleston on drugs?_ _  
Famous actor Tom Hiddleston has been seen in the company of famous drug dealers outside a night club in London, witnesses report. Hiddleston, who is well-known for his role as Loki in the Thor movies, also went home with a girl who was "so stoned she couldn't walk,” according to witness Jim Thompson, who walked by as Tom picked up the girl._

_Hiddleston has earlier been seen with a woman who's been called his girlfriend.The couple has been heard shouting at each other at his still unknown girlfriend's flat in London. Has he left her or is he cheating? Does the otherwise so honest and down-to-earth man have a dark side?_

You swallowed.

"Tom..."

You didn't dare open the article. Cursing yourself, you pushed the laptop into his lap and let him read the headline. The more he read, the paler he became. When he was done, he cursed lowly.

"I'm sorry, Tom... I only give you trouble, don't I?" you sighed. "You should go."

He looked at you and it hit you that he couldn't have slept much tonight. He had dark circles under his eyes and looked exhausted. He sighed and kissed your forehead.

"I won't go. I want to be with you."

"But," you protested. "I'll only give you more trouble!"

"I don't care," he said. "I want to be with you."

You shook your head but he ignored your protests and pulled his phone up. He tweeted something about the article and tried to dissolve the rumours. You leaned on his shoulder.

"You don't have to stay..." you mumbled and he kissed your hair.

"But I want to. And I can't leave you like this, I have to make sure you're okay."

You sighed and nodded.

"I... I appreciate that," you said slowly. He flashed a crooked smile.


	14. Don't pull away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom brings a very sensitive topic up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry  
> I can't even bring myself to press the caps lock button  
> I  
> feel   
> shit  
> i am shit  
> am i shit  
> i am shit  
> fuck my life  
> i can't even complain about how horrible life is correctly
> 
> i'm so sorry  
> everything just fucks up  
> oh god why do i cry  
> WHY DOES EVERYTHING FUCK UP CAN'T I DO ANYTHING RIGHT FOR FUCKS SAKE
> 
> im sorry okay  
> i'm trying  
> take your fucking chapter  
> i don't want to live anymore

It was six o'clock and neither you nor Tom had moved from the couch. You were laying half on him, half on the sofa, and he had his arm around you. With his other hand, he held the comics you were both reading. You yawned as he turned the page and he asked if you were tired.

"A little," you said and yawned again. He chuckled in that breathing way.

"Want to go to bed?"

"But it's only, like, six," you said.

"So?" he asked and kissed you hair. His stomach grumbled under your hand and you chuckled.

"Maybe we should eat something first. I'm starving," you said and Tom agreed.

"I'm too lazy to cook, though," he said and scratched his neck where a stubble was visible. You smirked, the stubble was sexy. He raised an eyebrow at you and you giggled.

"Me too. Let's, like, eat toast or something," you suggested.

"I'm too lazy to get up as well," he protested. You giggled again.

"I'll make us something, then," you said and climbed off of him. You heard him sit up in the sofa and knew where he was looking. You pushed your ass out and heard him grunt.

"I can feel your eyes, Tom," you called and entered the kitchen. He chuckled lowly and you heard a rustle of pages as he put the comics down.

You pushed two slices of bread into the toaster and opened the fridge to get butter and cheese.

"What do you want on your sandwich?" you called to Tom.

"No need to shout," he muttered lowly in your ear and you jumped.

"Don't fucking scare me like that!" you scolded him and he laughed his "ehehe" laugh. You never got tired of it, you thought and smiled.

The smell of burnt bread spread in the kitchen and you swallowed, looking down into the toaster.

"Well, fuck," you said as two burned pieces of bread popped out and Tom chuckled and hugged you from behind.

"Seems we'll have to eat something else," he said and you sighed and threw the bread away. Tom started the water boiler for some tea and you rummaged through the cupboards to find some cereal.

"I hope cornflakes will suffice," you said and he chuckled.

"Sure," he said and put two bowls on the table.

Taking the milk out of the fridge, you looked at Tom, who was sitting by the table already. Despite his tiredness, he still looked handsome and totally kissable, you noticed with a smirk. He didn't notice your smirk, but took the milk when you had sat down too.

"Such a hot date," you said and he chuckled and started to pour milk into his bowl. You narrowed your eyes.

"STOP!" you called and he froze and looked up.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"You evil man!" you shouted and stood, pointing at his bowl. You tried desperately to keep yourself from smiling at his confusion. "You pour milk before cereal!" you finished and he rolled his eyes.

You broke out into laughter and he joined you. Sitting down not to fall to the floor, you held your stomach and gasped for air. His face was red from laughing without breathing.

"Darling," he whined. "Forgive me my sins!"

You drew breath and tried to calm yourself.

"If you're... lucky!" you gasped and laughed again.

When you both had finally calmed down, you started eating—Tom corrected his mistake—and you wolfed down your cereal without talking. When you looked up, Tom was looking at you with a little smile playing on his lips.

"What?" you asked, mouth full of soggy cereal. He chuckled.

"You make me laugh. Nobody has ever made me laugh like you do. It's a gift."

You chewed your cereal and pondered if that was a compliment. He returned to his cereal with the same smile, but his brows were furrowed. He looked like he was pondering something. Just when you were about to ask, he voiced his thoughts.

"What are we?"

You frowned.

"What do you mean?" you asked, knowing exactly what he meant.

"Well..." he began and swallowed, not looking up. “I really, really like you. And... you seem to like me too, right?"

He looked up now, meeting your gaze. You nodded, not showing anything on your face, but your heart was dancing around in your chest.

"I was just wondering..." he continued. “Because, well... we haven't, you know, done anything. We're just friends. I just wondered what you wanted to do with it, if you're... if you want the same as I, or if you just want a friend."

You swallowed.

"Tom..."

"I understand, it's alright, I just need to know," he said. "These last weeks have been amazing."

You nodded slowly.

"I..."

You couldn't make yourself say it. He looked down again and you tried to force it out of your mouth, but it was like somebody had stolen your voice. At last, you managed to talk yourself into it.

"I want it, too. I think. I just... I don't know. I've never... I mean, you're you, and I'm... I'm just me," you said, realising afterwards how weird it sounded. Trying to clarify, you continued,"I mean, I'm just a nobody, and you're, like, Tom Hiddleston, and all I do is get you in trouble, and yeah, I... I don't know how to, like, be in a relationship. I've never been in one. If you've, like, tried to do something, I haven't even noticed. I don't know these things, you know."

He nodded slowly and looked up again, a smile now on his lips.

"I don't care what status you have, sweetheart, all I care about is being with you. You don't need to worry, okay? I'll tell you if you fuck up," he said playfully and winked and you rolled your eyes.

"Yeah, just... it doesn't happen. We've had so many chances to do something and one of us always backs away."

You didn't fully know yourself what you meant, but Tom seemed to understand, for he nodded.

"So maybe next time we shouldn't pull away."


	15. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He'd waited three weeks for that perfect moment...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys, I'm so sorry for the late update, things have just been crazy.   
> I've been writing fan fiction for over a year now... Wow. Time's just flown by.
> 
> And life just gets worse and worse. Do not expect any sequels (neither on this or Fear); I'm taking a pause from all this. There's five more chapters of tea Guy and then I'm done. We'll see if I ever return. However, I'll always be here and answer to comments and you can always reach me on my email, and I doubt I'd ever stop fully, I just need a break.
> 
> Thank you for everything<3

After eating, you took the dishes away. There was something hanging in the atmosphere, now that you had talked about _that_. You swallowed. What were you going to do, should you just kiss him?

But you didn't know how to kiss!

You had just admitted to each other you wanted to be more than friends yet nobody did or said anything. You felt a little stupid when you sat down again, on the opposite side of him. He looked at you and smiled. You smiled back.

_'What do I do?'_ you asked yourself. For once in your life, your mind had a good answer.

_'Continue like always. What you've been doing is what makes him want you, so don't stop.'_

You caught yourself nodding and quickly stopped. Tom was still looking at you.

"So... wanna watch a movie or something?" you asked. He nodded and stood, offering you his hand. You took it, but looked down into the floor. What if he kissed you? What would you do?

_'Do I even want to kiss him?'_

What scared you the most was that you didn't know if you did. Tom led you to the sofa and you flopped down on it, staring at the black TV screen.

"Are you alright?" Tom asked and brushed some hair out of your face. You flinched at his touch but nodded.

"Yeah..." you mumbled and grabbed the remote control, leaning against his shoulder.

You chose an action movie today. Halfway in, Tom adjusted on the sofa and your hand brushed past his jeans clad inner thigh. He grunted lowly and you pulled your hand away quickly. He sighed and you wondered if he wanted you to touch him.

_'Probably,'_ you thought and smirked. _'How about an experiment?'_

You angled your other hand and fondled his hip under his shirt. He reacted almost imperceptibly; he blinked and his hand twitched. You couldn't keep a wide grin off your face.

He glanced at you and saw your face.

"Hey! You're teasing me!" he yelled and you laughed. He laughed, too, and pinned you down on the sofa, tickling your sides. You squirmed under him and screamed with laughter, begging him to let you go.

"Never!" he shouted and continued. You tried to slide out but he used his full body weight to keep you down. Your faces were inches from each other. He smirked and you swallowed.

"Let me go..." you begged again, smiling.

Suddenly, his smirk faded and he glanced at your lips. He swallowed, his Adam's apple visibly moving, and you lifted an eyebrow. He looked back into your eyes and smirked.

_'Kiss me,'_ you begged him in your mind.

"Beg for it," he breathed against your lips and tickled you again.

"Please! Tom, please!" you shouted desperately while laughing. "Kiss me!"

He lifted an eyebrow and you swallowed. Shit.

_'You're in trouble now...'_

He came closer and you felt his short breaths against your lips. His eyes fluttered close as he moved even closer, but a loud bang made him jump off you. He sat up and looked around.

"Hello?"

The flat was silent except for the TV, which was rather low. He looked at you and you bit your lip, secretly relieved.

"Must be the kitchen window," you said and got up.

"Okay... Tea?" he asked. You nodded. He followed you into the kitchen.

"I can make you tea," you smiled and he chuckled.

"But what if I don't want to be a spoiled brat?" he mocked and you laughed and slapped his shoulder playfully.

"Make your own tea, then," you said and started your water boiler with only enough water for one cup. You grabbed a mug in the cupboard and took a tea bag out of the box of Earl Grey that was always on your kitchen table. He shook his head slowly when you smirked at him and raised an eyebrow. He pulled the cord out and your water boiler stopped working.

"Hey!" you exclaimed and he chuckled. You pouted.

"I'll have cold tea, then," you said and took the boiler, filled your cup with lukewarm water and dropped your tea bag into it. He laughed and hugged you from behind, his hands resting on your hips.

"Tell me, do you happen to have any orange tea?"

You chuckled.

"Nope, only Earl Grey and vanilla, why- Oh!"

You pulled out the vanilla tea and stuffed a bag of that into your mug too. You both stared at the mug in distrust until the tea seemed good to drink. You glanced at Tom.

"You start."

He chuckled and lifted the mug, brought it to his lips and drank.

He stopped drinking and put the mug down, hurried over to the sink and spat it out.

"Horrible!" he said and you laughed and sipped the tea. Bitter and not at all good.

"I have to agree," you said with a pained grimace. He smirked and pulled you close.

You swallowed. He was that close again. His lips were almost touching yours, his breath hit your lips, the tip of his nose touched yours. His gaze flitted from your eyes to your lips and you glanced at his lips, too. You swallowed again. He put his arms around you and pulled your body against his.

"Maybe it tastes better off your lips," he whispered and pressed his lips against yours.

It was perfect. His soft lips, his warm body, the little moan he let out when you wound your arms around his neck to get closer: it was all perfect. His hands slid down to your butt and you let your fingers play with the hair in his neck. You wanted this moment to go on forever.

When he broke the kiss, you both gasped for air. He gazed at you searchingly and you thought you knew what he wondered; what now? You were gripped by sudden jitters- what if he wanted sex? You had no idea how to do that! You'd just had your first kiss!

He swallowed and kissed you again, still softly and gently, before mumbling,

"I've waited three weeks for that."

 


	16. Getting freaky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though you're still hesitant and oh, so nervous, you start realising that Tom is all you want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS! I was in Orsa all week and didn't bring my computer, so I couldn't update. I'm very sorry for the inconvenience. I hope it's alright.
> 
> I hope you guys are having a good autumn. I was on fall break this week (hence the "holiday") and damn, some rest was good. I'm taking tiny steps towards the end of this horrible depression and all that comes with it. 
> 
> There isn't much more for me to say than thank you, as always, for kudos, reads, comments, feedback, thoughts and your unconditional love. I love you too, believe me- I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for your support. Enjoy chapter 16!

You swallowed. You wanted to kiss him again, you were desperate. Your lips were literally aching to be pressed against his. So you stood on your toes and kissed him. He responded immediately by pulling you closer, hands still on your ass, and you let out a moan. Breaking the kiss, you looked into his eyes. They were twinkling in the dim light.

_'What now?'_ you asked yourself yet again. He smiled.

"I'm madly in love with you," he said and kissed you once more. You smiled into the kiss, you couldn't stop yourself, and had to pull away. He smiled too and kissed your forehead.

"Want to finish the movie?" he asked. You nodded hesitantly.

"I don't want to let go," you whined and he chuckled and bent down to lift you. You laughed and put your arms around his neck as he carried you bridal style to the sofa where he sat down with you in his lap. You kissed his cheek and slid out of his arms to sit next to him with your head on his shoulder. He let out a barely audible sigh and you bit your lip, a lump forming in your stomach.

"What...?" you asked quietly. Had you seriously fucked up so soon? Were you supposed to stay on his lap? But then you couldn't see the movie!

"Nothing, love. I just miss your body." He chuckled and kissed your head. You smiled and took his hand while watching the movie, which apparently was almost over. Fifteen minutes later, the end credits rolled and you stretched.

"What now? Sleep, or another movie? It's still kind of early," you said and he shrugged.

"Anything as long as you're there," he said and you rolled your eyes.

"Even if I drool in my sleep?"

"You don't," he said and winked.

"You've been watching me sleep?"

He ignored you and continued, looking up into the ceiling.

"Except when you're drunk and high..." he said innocently and you slapped him playfully on the arm.

"Hey! Those are fragile muscles!" he joked and you slapped him again for fun. He chuckled.

"Alright, do you want to go to bed?" he asked, serious again.

"But it's still early and it's Saturday..." you protested and he smirked.

"I didn't say we were going to _sleep_ , just that we were going to bed."

He winked and you swallowed and looked away. You felt your cheeks heat and turned away from him completely, trying to hide your embarrassment, but, of course, it only raised concern.

"Darling? You alright?"

He laid his hand on your shoulder and you nodded slowly, hiding your face in your hands.

"I'm sorry..." he mumbled. "We won't do more than you want, sweetheart. I promise."

You bit your lip and glanced at him, taking your hands down. He was smiling but you could see the disappointment etched into his face. You sighed and hugged him.

"I'm sorry, Tom. You shouldn't be with me, I'm so complicated and stupid and weird and—"

"No, you're not. Listen to me: you're perfect. You're not like anybody else. "

You swallowed and tried to believe him.

"I won't even have sex with you..." you muttered darkly in a voice that made it clear to him that you did not like yourself very much at all.

"Darling..." he whispered."I don't care about that. I don't need sex to love you. I need you, I need your smile that lights up my day and your hugs and your voice that make me happy. Okay?"

You hummed.

"But eventually..."

"No, don't even think about it. I can relieve myself, you know. We'll wait until you're ready and there's no hurry at all."

You pulled out of the hug and looked into his eyes. He smiled and kissed you softly.

"No hurry. We'll do it your way."

You nodded and climbed back onto his lap, now facing him fully. You kissed him, longingly, and played with the hair of his neck, and he grunted and placed his hands on your hips. You pressed your body against his, wanting to feel him close, and he closed his arms around you in a tight hug while kissing you back. At last, your lungs screamed for air, and you pulled away, but not far. Only enough to allow you to breathe before pressing your lips against his again.

You had no idea how you were doing, if you were at least tolerable when it came to kissing, but he seemed to enjoy it nonetheless so you continued doing what you'd done so far: mirror his actions. It worked fairly well, after all.

He moaned and stood, placing his hands under your butt to hold you up, and carried you towards the bedroom. A jolt of fear struck you but you ignored it and continued kissing him, worrying that he might fall, but he didn't.

He walked up to the edge of the bed and fell on top of it with you under him. You momentarily lost your breath and gasped and then his lips were on yours again. He kissed you with a new kind of hunger, caressing your sides, and though you enjoyed it you had to pull away.

"Tom..."

He froze and looked at you.

"Not okay?"

You bit your lip.

"Yes, just..." your voice faded away when you looked into his eyes. He smiled and kissed you again.

"Tell me when you want me to stop, then."

You nodded and pulled him down to kiss him again. He moved slower now, not as hungrily, and fondled your skin gently under your shirt. You moaned in pleasure.

_'Wait, where did that come from?'_ you asked yourself.

_'I don't know, maybe someone is touching me and it feels fucking good?'_ you replied as Tom tugged gently at your shirt. He broke the kiss and looked into your eyes searchingly. You lifted your eyebrows.

"You shirt," he said with a hint of a smile. "May I take it off?"

"Oh," you replied and wanted to slap yourself. "Yeah."

He smiled and kissed you again, now pulling your shirt off, his warm hands moving against your skin sending jolts of arousal through your body. He broke the kiss for a second to pull your shirt over your head and then continued kissing you. Suddenly, he left your lips for a moment and you frowned, but then he pressed his lips against your neck and you moaned.

"Fuck," you whispered and caressed his back under his shirt. Okay, it felt pretty fucking good. Amazing. Perfect. He chuckled with a few quickly released breaths against your neck and nibbled at your sensitive skin. You moaned again and pressed him closer, desperate. He rolled his hips against you and, feeling his arousal press against your centre, you swallowed.

"Tom..."

He lifted his head back into view and looked at you.

"Can... can we please stop?" you asked, hating yourself on the inside. You felt your cheeks positively burn with shame as he looked at you and nodded. He rolled off of you and moved to lay his head on a pillow. You followed him and laid next to him with an insecure smile. He smiled when he saw your face and pulled you close.

"It's okay, sweetheart. It's always okay."

You nodded.

"I want to go to sleep now," you said and felt like a five year old. You clenched your fist, trying to hide your rage at yourself. He chuckled and took your hand.

"Do you want me to undress you or will you do it yourself?"

You smirked, suddenly confident.

"What will I gain from letting you do it?"

He lifted an eyebrow, obviously trying to read your mixed signals, but then smirked and rolled back on top of you, kissed you and whispered:

"Pleasure."

You let him undress you.


	17. Perfect morning (if it weren't for you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This a huge "lol fuck you" to your ovaries

You woke up with a groan and rolled over but found yourself stuck in Tom's embrace. Remembering yesterday, you smirked and turned to face him. He was fast asleep, his face smooth and innocent. It was so different from the usual smirk he wore when he was with you.

He had his arms around you, one under your head and the other over your hip, but his arms didn't matter as much as the rest of his body in this moment. He was in only his briefs, which were black, and he looked incredibly good. You wanted to touch him, feel his warm skin under your fingers and let your hands discover his body, but he was still asleep. You contemplated whether waking him up or making breakfast before was the best idea. You wanted to surprise him with breakfast, but on the other hand you wanted to be with him as much as possible.

You reached up and kissed him softly, butterflies fluttering around in your stomach. What if it had all been a dream? He hummed and kissed you back, pulling you against him.

"Good morning," he whispered with a smile and looked into your eyes. You smiled and kissed him again.

"Morning," you mumbled against his lips. He chuckled.

"I'm disappointed, it's your turn to make breakfast," he joked and you giggled.

"Maybe you're turning into a spoiled bra—" you started but he interrupted you with another soft kiss. When he broke it, you lifted an eyebrow at him and he smirked.

"I knew you'd say that."

You smiled and rolled on top of him under the covers. While he was in only his boxers, you wore a t-shirt and the black lace panties from yesterday. When Tom had realised he wasn't allowed to take them off he'd been moderately disappointed, to say the least. You smirked and kissed him gently.

"Nice dreams?" you asked, aiming at his arousal. He chuckled.

"Yes, very nice indeed. They were about you," he winked and you kissed him again.

"I'm sorry," you mumbled against his lips. He frowned.

"For what?"

You sighed and rolled your hips against his hard shaft, eliciting a moan and an "oh".

"Don't be, love. Waiting will make it better." he said and groaned.

"Sure..." you said disbelievingly and he chuckled.

"It will, I promise."

"Breakfast now?" you asked when his stomach grumbled and he nodded and sat up with you on his lap. You whimpered at the friction his hard shaft offered and he smirked into a kiss while caressing your sides.

"Tom... breakfast, for fuck’s sake," you muttered and he chuckled.

"And if I want breakfast in bed...?" he asked with a wink. You rolled your eyes.

"Really, come on, horny boy."

You crawled out of his grip and over the bed and he shouted. He followed you and chased you into the kitchen, catching you in the corner. He pulled you into his arms and kissed you softly.

"Don't you dare," he said and you smirked.

"I just did."

He rolled his eyes and you started making breakfast. Whenever he could, he would swing by for a kiss while getting different things from cupboards and drawers while you made bacon and eggs. At last, there was breakfast on the table. You sat down in your normal seats and dug in.

"If I could only make bacon half as good as you..." Tom started and you looked up, swallowing your tea.

"Are you kidding me? This is isn’t nearly as good as yours," you said and laughed. He just chuckled and shook his head.

"Alright, what do we do today? Want to go out? Go to my place? I kind of miss having you there," he said and you smiled.

"Sure."

Something hit you. What if he wanted to move in with you?

_'That quickly? Come on!'_

_'Alright, maybe not, but still... I wouldn't mind waking up to that every day,'_ you thought and smirked.

"What are you thinking of now...?" Tom asked with a smirk. You smiled surreptitiously and he raised an eyebrow.

"Darling... I'll bring you straight back to bed if you don't tell me," he threatened and you laughed evilly.

"You can't threaten me with something I'd like, that way you'll never find out!"

He stood and eyed you with hunger in his eyes. Glancing down, you noticed he was still a little aroused. You lifted an eyebrow and stood too, a provoking hint in your smirk. His smirk grew and he took two long strides to reach you and kiss you hungrily. When he broke the kiss, the hunger in his eyes had developed into burning desire.

"You should know better than to tease me like that," he muttered darkly and pulled your body against his, kissing you again. You whimpered into the kiss and suggested you stay in bed today instead of going out.

"Good idea," he said and lifted you up. Carrying you to the bed, he let you down on it and crawled on top of you to kiss you lustfully and he growled when you caressed his back and sides.

"You drive me crazy, woman," he muttered and trailed kisses down your neck again, making you moan his name.

"Fuck, Tom..." you whimpered as he nibbled your skin, playing with the hem of your shirt. You wanted him, yes, you were horny as fuck, but... What if you did something wrong? What if you totally sucked at sex and he didn't want you anymore?

He was pulling your shirt off, his movements and kisses sending jolts of arousal through your core, and you squirmed underneath him. Damn, he felt so good. He was fully erect again, you felt it through his briefs. You took a deep breath and yanked at the lining of his underwear. He hummed.

"How much?" he asked and you frowned. He nibbled at your lower lip and kissed you softly.

"How far do you want to go? I don't know how to stay away from you if you undress me," he explained and looked into your eyes. "I'll need to have some kind of relief. You drive me mad..."

You nodded slowly and bit your lip. You weren't sure whether you wanted sex or not, but there were always other ways...

You had written these moments so many times in dirty fan fictions and texts, yet you were completely unsure now that you were doing it yourself. You caressed his back again.

"I'm sorry," you said and kissed him. He hummed again.

"Don't be, darling. You can do whatever you want with me, just don't do anything against your own will. I don't want to do it and then find out you didn't want it."

You nodded slowly and he kissed you again.

"Let's go watch a movie instead," he suggested and you nodded again, having no better thing to say.


	18. Bad Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your boss is a total dick but you escape because you're epic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -i'm so fed up with everything and so done with life  
> -everything is shit...  
> -...except this amazing girl i met a few days ago who makes me smile like an idiot...  
> -...i've met her twice since and she's just wonderful, so pretty and funny and cute andkjsbflöanföansföasln  
> -whenever she's not around i'm feeling horrible  
> -when this is done i'm taking a pause from fanfiction and i'm not sure if i will continue, at least not in a long while  
> -i want you all to know that i'm not ignoring you, i'm just not answering your comments because i'm so tired of life i can barely muster up the strength to open my email  
> -i love you all

You yawned and looked at Tom with a little smile. He had his arm around you and you were leaned against him on the sofa. His chest rose and fell regularly and your head followed its motion. You didn't mind, you barely even noticed it. You were too focused on his warm body, his hand in yours, his smell, his arm around you...

He was perfect, you thought. And only yours. You smiled even wider.

You had googled him again earlier while he was having a shower; according to the things you'd read and seen, he was kind and honest, down to earth and caring. He seemed to care about every single human being on this planet and looked like the kind of man who would gladly give himself up to make someone else happy. You'd read a bunch of his quotes, too, and they confirmed the things you'd read. You had no trouble understanding why he had so many fans.

You had also found out that he was into Shakespeare, an interest you shared, at least to some extent. You were interested in languages and history, and Shakespeare was responsible for many words and expressions commonly used nowadays, so you had read some of his works and researched a lot about him.

You smiled at yourself.

 _'I'm such a stalker,'_ you thought, and wondered if he minded that you'd looked him up. Perhaps he preferred to tell you these things himself. Sudden guilt flooded your chest and your stomach clenched. What if he'd be mad or disappointed?

He turned his head and kissed your hair.

"Tired?" he asked. You glanced at your phone. It was rather late.

"Yeah, a little," you replied and kissed his cheek. He pulled you closer.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow after work," he said. You nodded.

"And when will you leave tomorrow morning?" you asked and stifled a yawn. He frowned.

"At about seven. I won't wake you."

"If I want you to wake me?" you asked with a smirk.

"Trust me, you don't," he laughed and stood, offering you his hand. You let him pull you up and into his embrace. He bent his neck and kissed you softly before leading you to the bedroom. You were already dressed for bed, so you crawled under the covers and resurfaced to find Tom hovering over you.

"Hiding, are we?" he smirked and kissed you softly. You wondered whether it was some unwritten rule to always have sex when you're in bed. Stupid rule, if so, you thought when Tom rolled off you and pulled you close. Sex was a choice, not an obligation.

"Goodnight, darling," he whispered. You reached up and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight."

 

You rolled over and groped in the air, searching for Tom's warm body and failing to find it. You opened your eyes.

"Tom?"

Then you remembered he was leaving early. You groaned and looked at your alarm clock. It was 6:34, meaning he shouldn't be gone yet. You called his name again and he showed up in the doorway.

"Did I wake you?" he asked with a little smile. You nodded and slid out of bed and walked up to him to place a kiss on his lips. He put his arms around you and returned the kiss longingly.

"I'm sorry, love," he whispered and you shook your head.

"Whatever, I was waking up anyway," you said and sniffed, the scent of strong tea hung in the air. With a smirk, you asked, "Is that bacon?"

"Depends if you're crazy," he said.

"Batshit crazy," you replied and left his embrace to walk into the kitchen and sit down in the chair he'd pulled out. You sipped his tea and he chuckled.

"You know, I was meant to drink that," he joked and you smirked.

"Mine now," you said. "Just like you are."

He smiled and sat down next to you, kissed you softly and used his lips as a distraction so that he could steal the tea mug out of your hands. You only smirked and leaned back in your seat.

When Tom had left and you had eaten and read the newspaper online it was time for you to leave. You had your handbag over your shoulder and your phone in your hand when you entered the office. Your boss, today in a black and white striped skirt and jacket, was waiting by your desk.

"You left half an hour early last Wednesday," she said accusingly and you lifted an eyebrow, not showing any emotion.

"You know what I'm talking about!" she spat. "This is unacceptable!"

"Who told you that?" you asked calmly. Her face went red.

"That is not your business!"

"Well, I'd love to know, since the office was empty when I left," you continued, looking straight into her eyes. You had to use all your determination to stop the corner of your mouth from twitching. Your boss flattened an invisible wrinkle in her skirt and looked at you, eyes narrowed.

"I'll let it pass this time..." she muttered and turned to leave.

"Maybe you confused it with the fact that I came in half an hour earlier!" you called after her and walked over to your desk, sniggering. Anne smiled to you when you passed.

Dropping a folder of work on your desk, you sat down with a sigh. You reached for a highlighter among those Tom had played with a week ago and your fingers closed around a rolled up paper taped to a green pen. You frowned and unrolled it.

_Hello, darling._

_I don't know when you'll read this, if we're together_  
or if you don't even remember me, but I want you  
to know that I'm madly in love with you. 

_Thank you for lighting up my days,_

_Tom_

You stared at the note and reread it, then whistled lowly. This guy... How had he managed to hide this from you? He must've written it when he was there with you! You searched your desk for more notes but found nothing. Damn him, you thought, and hailed your phone up from your handbag.

_Found a note on my desk today. You bastard._

When the text was sent, you put your phone down and started working.

Half an hour before you could go, your phone beeped. On the screen was a message from Tom.

_I know, I'm a horrible boyfriend, am I not? ;)_

You rolled your eyes and looked around to make sure nobody saw you before replying.

_Yup, totally (just perfect)._

He didn't reply until ten minutes later, when you were finishing the day's work.

_Doubt that. I'm on my way, I'll text you when I'm there._

You confirmed that you'd read it and went back to your work, aiming to finish it quickly. Just as you were standing up, your desk clean and the day's work finished, you heard your boss' quick steps approaching and cursed lowly. She was sure to drop a bunch of work on you as revenge for what happened in the morning. Before she reached you, you turned and walked between two desks to take the long way through the office towards the elevator. Your boss called your name but you pretended not to hear it in favour of a phone call.

"Yes?" you said into your phone. You smirked as your boss stopped following you.

"Yes, I'm on my way out. That's good. Yep. Aha. Good, I'll see you later," you continued into your locked phone. When you pressed the elevator button Tom announced that he was waiting outside through a text message.

Minutes later, you were in the car, on your way to his flat. He was pondering something, you noticed; his brows were furrowed and he stared at the road with a way too focused look.

"You alright?" you asked. He nodded.

"Just... do you want to go to the premiere of the movie with me?"

You frowned and then realised what he meant.

"Yes! Of course, dumbass," you said and slapped his arm playfully. He chuckled.

"I'm sorry," he said and smiled, glancing at you.

You were both silent for a while and then he asked,

"Seriously, though. Am I a bad boyfriend?"

You frowned.

"What makes you think that?"

He shrugged and followed a passing car with his eyes.

"I don't know... I want to be the best for you."

"You are," you said with a smile and squeezed the hand he kept on the gearshift.


	19. Should've locked your phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom finds something interesting...

Tom unlocked the door to his flat and let you in. You looked around with a little smile. His place looked so much better than yours, clean and neat. Yours was a mess of old second hand furniture and random things you used every now and then.

"What are you thinking about, love?" he asked in your ear and hugged you from behind, pressing his warm chest to your back. You closed your eyes and leaned into his embrace.

"Just envying your home," you mumbled. "My place looks like shit compared to this."

He chuckled.

"Your flat is cosy and very…you. Mine doesn't feel lived in, since I'm never here. Yours at least looks like a place where someone lives."

"Yeah, like a pig lives there," you muttered and he couldn't hold back a laugh. You rolled your eyes as he stepped out of his shoes without letting go of you.

"Maybe you should move in here, then," he mumbled lowly. You swallowed.

"What do you mean...?" you asked quietly despite knowing exactly what he meant.

"Is it too early?" he replied. "I don't know, I want to be with you. On the other hand, we'd have trouble deciding where to live, seeing as I love your home and you love mine."

You smiled a little.

"We'll see."

He nodded and kissed your temple.

"I need a shower..." he mumbled and you hummed.

"Have one, then," you said. "I won't stop you."

He chuckled.

"That was boyfriend code for 'I want you to shower with me'."

Your heart sank.

"Oh..."

You swallowed. He wanted to shower with you. Naked. With you. In that little shower. _With you_.

He trailed kisses down your neck, still holding you tight. You swallowed again. What would you say? You couldn't turn him down, could you?

"Darling?" he mumbled. "You coming?"

You swallowed again.

"I... I don't need to shower, I think," you stuttered. "I did this morning, and you know, yeah..."

He stopped caressing your sides and hummed.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and kissed your temple. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, I didn't think. It's okay."

You bit your lip as he released you and turned you around. He kissed you softly and looked into your eyes, seeing the guilt that was burning your cheeks. He smiled.

"It's okay, sweetheart. I'll hurry. Make tea."

You nodded and walked into his kitchen. After a while, you heard the water start running in the shower and sat down while waiting for the water to boil. You opened the fan fiction webpage you used to write on and read through the latest comments on your works.

You weren't the kind of writer who only wrote smut. You focused more on creating a good story, making the reader feel the character's feelings, writing good texts. Still, once in a while, you had a horny night and wrote something dirty, more for the readers' pleasure than yours, and it was on one of those you'd gotten a new comment. You replied to it and jumped up to make tea when the water was done.

Just when you'd put the tea bags in the water, Tom turned up in the doorway. The light from the nearby window reflected in the water drops that were glistening on his shoulders and chest. You swallowed when you looked at him and he smirked.

You rolled your eyes at his face and handed him a cup of tea.

"I'll go have a shower, too," you said and walked past him, openly checking him out. He chuckled lowly.

"I thought you didn't need one," he answered cheekily and you replied, just as cheekily,

"I need to wash away these dirty fantasies."

He laughed as you opened the bathroom door. The smell of his cologne and shampoo hit you and you breathed deeply, hearing a clicking tongue in your head before your mind said,

_'You're totally lost.'_

_'I'm in love,'_ you replied and quickly undressed. Stepping into the shower, you turned the water on and let it wash away all your worry. After a while, Tom knocked on the door.

"I pay the bills, you know!"

You laughed and turned the water off.

"Towel?" you asked and he muttered something before disappearing and then returning, opening the door and throwing a towel on the floor. You thanked him and picked it up, wrapping it around your body. When you were dry, you walked back to the kitchen and found that Tom hadn't even bothered to dress. He was staring at your phone, which he'd picked up, and when you entered the room he turned to you with a smirk. Your heart sank.

He was reading the fan fiction. The dirty one about him. Fantasies you'd written down a week ago.

"What's this?" he asked, his lips curved into a devilish smirk. You swallowed.

"Nothing special..."

"Really? 'He pushed me down on the bed, desire burning in his eyes, and kissed me hungrily'..." he read from the screen and you felt your cheeks heat. He continued:

"'Arousal was coursing through my body, I wanted him, there and then. He had undressed me and was trailing kisses down my body, dangerously close to my soaked folds...' Interesting..."

"Tom, for fuck’s sake," you said and tried to take the phone. He chuckled and stood, holding it up into the air where you couldn't reach it before reading more.

"'He pushed himself inside me with a moan and I dug my nails into his back, begging him to take me, and he obliged. He fucked me hard...' Darling!" he laughed and held you away as you tried to climb his body to reach your phone. You glared at him but smiled and he gave the phone back, pulled you into his arms and kissed you softly. He was aroused, you noticed, and smirked into the kiss.

"I didn't know you had such fantasies about me..." he muttered darkly against your lips and you swallowed again. He only smirked and kissed you again.


	20. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, you let your desires win...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow.  
> What a ride this has all been.  
> Starting over a year ago with Fear, and ending here, with Tea Guy, with new invaluable skills, with friends, with love, with experiences.  
> If it weren't for Tom Hiddleston, if it weren't for fan fiction, if it weren't for you guys, I wouldn't be where I am today.  
> I've gained so much experience, I've found love, I've found wisdom, I've found happiness.  
> And this journey has just begun!  
> With this chapter, I'm letting go of fan fiction for a while. I don't know if or when I'm coming back, but I'll be on Wattpad publishing my own novels. 
> 
> And, guys: Thank you. I wouldn't have been as happy as I am right now if it weren't for you. Heck, I wouldn't even be alive!
> 
> But I am, and I'm not planning to stop. 
> 
> So goodbye for now, and thank you for this time. If you want to contact me or find my wattpad, twitter, or facebook, check my profile.
> 
> Without further ado; chapter 20.

He caressed your sides gently while kissing you and you moaned. Smirking into the kiss, he pressed his body against yours and let one hand slide down to grab your ass. You moaned again and broke the kiss to look into his eyes. He smiled reassuringly and kissed you softly before whispering,

"We'll take it as far as you want, love."

You nodded and let him continue fondling your skin, reaching around him to caress his back. He hummed into the kiss and pressed you closer. You whimpered; his erection was against your centre. A jolt of arousal flew through your core as he whispered darkly in your ear,

"I want you."

You moaned his name and tilted your head when he started trailing kisses down your neck, eliciting whimpers and shivers. He groaned and stooped down to pick you up and carry you to his bedroom.

He kicked the door open and threw you on his bed before following. Your towel fell off onto the bed and he growled as his eyes traced the length of your body. You bit your lip, wondering what he thought.

He kissed you again, hungrily, and caressed your sides before his hand moved towards your breast. You moaned when he cupped it gently and brushed his thumb over your stiff nipple, actions which sent more arousal through your core. You were getting far too turned on to stop.

You reached around him and tugged his towel off. He moaned and looked at you.

"What do you want?" he asked and you bit your lip. It couldn't be that bad, you thought. You'd let him take the lead and do your best. He knew you hadn't done this before, he wouldn't scold you. You swallowed and nodded. He smiled and kissed you softly before reaching for his bedside table and pulling out a drawer under it. He groped around in it for a second before withdrawing his hand with a condom. You used the time he was searching for it to look over his body, especially _his cock_. Was that supposed to fit inside of you?

He stood on his knees above you and rolled the condom on.

"You sure?" he asked. Your throbbing quim made the answer clear; you nodded. He kissed you again and pressed his body against yours. His tongue brushed against your lower lip and you moaned and allowed him entrance to your mouth. He moaned, letting his tongue dance with yours while grinding his shaft along your wet folds. You had your arms around him, still caressing his back, and he reached down and lifted your legs, wrapping them around his body before placing his tip by your entrance. When you moaned he asked you one last time if you were sure. You nibbled at his lower lip.

"Yes. I want you."

He nodded and kissed you again while slowly pushing himself in. You whimpered in pain as he stretched your walls.

"Fuck, you're tight," he moaned and stopped for a second, allowing you to accommodate to his size before pushing all the way in. You moaned his name and clenched your walls around his shaft.This was a whole other thing than your fingers a horny Sunday afternoon. It was painful, yes, but amazing. It seemed your nerves caught on fire as he pulled himself almost all the way out.

"Okay?" he asked and you moaned.

"Fucking amazing," you replied and he kissed you again while, once again, pushing himself inside. Every time his shaft brushed past your nerves you whimpered. His tip hit a spot inside of you which sent signals straight to your core. You moaned his name when he picked up a slow but steady pace inside of you.

_'Fuck, it's good, fuck, it's good, fuck it's good...'_

You lost track of time and place, all that mattered was him, his hands on your hips, his lips on your skin, his low moans, his throbbing shaft inside of you... You dug your nails into his back and moaned his name, begged him to go faster, to take you, and he moaned into your ear and sped up a little. Not much, but just enough to drive you crazy. You moaned his name loudly, bucking your hips against him, gasping and whimpering as he took you, the tip of his shaft hitting that sweet spot inside of you with every thrust he made.

Suddenly, he sped up more, now thrusting hard into you, and you cursed and moaned his name. His movements became jerky and he sucked the tender skin of your neck before muttering,

"I'm going to come..."

You moaned and bucked your hips against him, desperate for more. He groaned and continued, his thrusts making you whimper in both pain and pleasure. He moaned your name loudly as he reached his climax, the sounds he made sending jolts of mixed arousal and pleasure through your core.

He rode his orgasm out, twitching and moaning on top of you and then slowed down for a bit. He kissed you softly and you wondered what to do now, if it was over. Surely it wasn't, you thought, and noticed you were right. He kissed you again and let his hand run over your body before pulling out of you. He trailed kissed down your neck, eliciting a moan from you, and continued down past your clavicle to your still erect nipple. He closed his lips around it and sucked it gently, making you whimper his name, and he caressed your inner thigh with his hand before slipping one finger inside of you. You moaned and clenched your walls around his finger and he smirked around your nipple, slowly pumping his finger in and out of you. His thumb made contact with your throbbing clit and you twitched and moaned his name. He slowly rubbed circles around your clit while keeping his slow pace inside you and you threw your head back on the bed, moaning.

You felt your climax approaching and whimpered.

"Tom..." you moaned. "I'm gonna... fuck..."

He continued touching you at the same pace, swirling his tongue around your nipple, and at last your orgasm rolled in like a wave. You cursed loudly and bucked your hips against his fingers, desperate for more of the pleasure that went through you like an electric shock, the hot waves that rolled over you every time he moved his thumb, and you moaned his name desperately.

"Tom..." you whimpered when the last waves of pleasure left you and he left your breast to kiss you softly, pulling his finger out of your soaked cunt. He smirked into the kiss.

"Okay?" he asked again. You glared at him.

"'Okay'? Really? Thomas William Hiddleston, how can you believe that was anywhere near 'okay'?" you scolded him and he laughed. You smiled and continued. "It was perfect."

"Good," he mumbled and kissed you softly. "I love you."

You smiled and, certain that your answer was true, replied:

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you made sure to follow my Wattpad and Twitter for updates about what I'm doing and my stories?  
> Check my profile for links!


End file.
